The Beginning of the End
by lexilu3
Summary: I am completely new to the fanfic world, at least on the writing side :) I am really excited about this too. It takes place at the beginning of season six. Niles and C.C. are forced to go to an event together while Maxwell is away. This event may be exactly what is needed to finally make them realize that it's time for their "hatred" for one another to end. Thanks in advanced.R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The beginning of the End

"Maxwell! Why on earth do I _have_ to have a date?" Questioned the never reasonable C.C. Babcock in full on Bitch of Broadway mode.

"It isn't bad enough that you won't be there to help me smooth talk backers, so you are trying to force me to have a date to watch over too?" C.C. pressed on.

"C.C. you know just as well as I do that I rather be at the benefit with you than go to the Fine family reunion again. Also, I wasn't saying to take some guy you just met with you, in fact I have the perfect man for the occasion." Maxwell said with a proud smile upon his face.

This made C.C. curious to know who he was thinking of, she had never known him to set anyone up on a blind date before, but who knows maybe it won't be that bad after all?

"I'm listening; do I at least get to know who this mystery perfect man is?"

"You only get to find out who it is if you agree to go with whoever it may be no matter what" Maxwell stated simply hoping that C.C. wouldn't notice his grin.

C.C. hated how Maxwell only showed that he knew things about her when it worked out in his favor. Like right now for example, he knew she hated not knowing things, even the most simple of things. Not knowing who this mystery man might have been would just kill her, and he knew it.

"Alright Maxwell, I'll go to the benefit with him. Now just tell me who he is!" If only she knew what she was getting herself into.

Maxwell couldn't hold his smile in anymore as he choked out the name of her date for tomorrow evening.

"Niles" He had barely gotten the name fully out when C.C. started to protest.

"NILES?! Are you INSANE Maxwell? Or are you just blind? That _servant _is the most pathetic excuse for a man. How on earth is the perfect man to take me to that benefit? There is no way I'm going with him!" She couldn't believe he had done that to her. He knew damn well that Niles couldn't stand her. She loathed that man. Not a day has gone by that Niles didn't have a rude remark to make about her. He constantly insulted her age, looks, and intelligence. That is not the type of person that she can work with to charm potential backers for their new show.

"C.C. you said that you would go with whomever it was no matter what. Now I expect you two to behave yourselves like adults and pretend for three hours that you don't want to kill each other. I know that you don't see it but Niles is a perfect gentleman and has a way about him that people are drawn too. He has a big heart and a lovely personality and I think he will do a splendid job tomorrow. You're going and that's final!" Maxwell normally stayed out of Niles and C.C.'s odd relationship, but right now he really needed them to work together. He knew that together they can charm almost anyone. Just when Maxwell was satisfied with himself he heard C.C. stand up from her spot on the green leather couch. She was standing in front of his desk with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. Then she spoke at last.

"How on earth are going to even convince him to go with me, especially since you already gave him the day off?" C.C. had a good point, Maxwell hadn't thought about that yet. Then it hit him.

"C.C. you do seem to forget at times that I am the one who is in control in this house, if he doesn't go then he will be fired. That goes the same for you as well." Maxwell smile and nodded as sign that there was to be no further discussion about this right now.

C.C. so was so angry she could throttle him at the moment. She started pacing slowly and gradually her pace had quickened. Her fists were clenched at her side, and Niles chose that moment to come in the office with a tray of tea.

"Sir, you really shouldn't keep her cooped up in the office all day, you know that all animals need to run free from time to time" Niles said with his evil smirk.

C.C. was just about to retort when Maxwell without looking up from the script he was reading interrupted and said, "Oh Niles I forgot to tell you that you are escorting C.C. to the Broadway Cares benefit tomorrow at 7:00, make sure you wear something nice".

"Sir why can't she just inflate a date like she normally does? Besides we both won't be able to fit on her broom anyway". C.C. finally got a chance to get a word in, "Oh can it Hazel! At least I have had a date in the last three years. Oh wait I'm sorry, I forgot you do spend time with that one girl… What was her name? JILL?" She exclaimed while pointing to her left hand. She was very proud of her zinger and couldn't help let that deep sultry laugh of hers out.

Maxwell was about to scold her when Niles interrupted "don't worry sir I let her have that one, every dog has her day" and again he tossed her that evil smirk that she secretly enjoyed. C.C. stormed out of the office seeing as she had nothing to say in return.

When she reached the powder room under the stairs, she couldn't help but smile. "_Why is it that he can insult me until the cows come home and yet when I talk to him he puts me in a wonderful mood? All I know is that tomorrow night will be very interesting."_


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated yet! I just finished with the performances for choir and midterms. I promise to update more regularly this chapter is a shorter one though. Thank you for the reviews .

Disclaimer: I have not, do not, and will most likely never own anything from The Nanny. If I did I would so abuse that power ;)

Later that day, the Sheffields left to catch their seven o'clock flight. After taking them to the airport Niles returned to a very quiet mansion. It had been so long since he could enjoy some time to relax. Then it hit him… he still wasn't alone. "_Might as well check on her… I wonder if she ate anything. I bet she has been too busy burying herself in work to even take care of herself."_ Niles walked into the kitchen and fixed her a sandwich and grabbed an apple and poured her some tea.

When Niles arrived at the office door he found that it was wide open so he walked in. The C.C. he saw was not the C.C. that he expected to see. He felt his heart grow when he saw her lying on the couch wearing her black framed glasses, curled up in a ball, and with a pile of scripts next to her. She was out and looked so peaceful that he didn't have the heart to wake her. He put the tray he was carrying down and continued to take the image of her in. "_A sleeping , she looks so peaceful and calm and almost dare I say… cute?". _Shaking that thought from his mind, he bent down and picked her up, carrying her like a baby. "Alright Babs let's get you up to bed" he whispered to her.

Once they had reached the guest room, Niles placed her gently on the bed. He carefully pulled her shoes and blazer off and tucked her in. He was surprised when he heard her sigh when he moved towards the door. He turned around to see her unconsciously reaching out as if she were searching for something. Niles had no clue what to think when she turned on her other side and returned to her deep sleep. Niles softly smiled and whispered "Goodnight C.C."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Again I apologize for the incredibly short chapter 2, unless you actually like really short chapters? As I promised here's another chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it .

Disclaimer: All that is mine is the love I have for the show The Nanny, and even that I have to share…

C.C. awoke with a start. She looked around and was uncertain of her exact location for a few minutes. Still feeling groggy and unhappy with being awake, she looked at the clock. It read 7:32 am. She groaned and decided that she could afford a few more minutes of sleep. She was starting to have a really good dream.

"_Mmmmm Niles… you smell so good! I am so happy you came to the benefit with me. I wouldn't be having such a lovely time if it weren't for you." He took her into his arms and pulled her as close to him as he could. "Will you dance with me C.C?" He was already leading her to the dance floor. "Of course". When they reached the center of the floor "People" by Barbra Streisand started playing. He was looking in her eyes with such passion as he slowly leaned his face to hers…"_

"Ms. Babcock!" Niles started to softly shake her. "I know you're used to being kicked out of bed so I am really surprised you aren't moving". C.C. turned herself quickly and buried her head under the covers still trying to figure what her dream meant. She knew that Niles had always sparked her interest, but that dream, all the passion, was it what she really wanted? She was once again pulled from her thoughts when she felt Niles' hand on her arm attempting to get her up. "If you hate seeing me so much why do I insist that I get up?" C.C. asked barely looking at him. Niles laughed lightly "I made you some breakfast shamoo and I don't want it to get cold." Her face lit up immediately at the mention of food, she hadn't eaten since lunch the day before. As if on cue her stomach let out a loud growl that could be heard across the street. Niles just snickered "come on CaCa it's already 8:30".

When they arrived at the dining room C.C. noticed that there was only one place set at the table. "Did you already eat, Niles?". "Actually no, I only finished about fifteen minutes ago and then I went and got you up" he stated simply. "Well are you going to eat in here with me Butler Boy?" she asked as if he were dumb. "Well I thought that you wouldn't want to so I.." C.C. interrupted him "Niles I know that we don't exactly get along and we don't normally sit down and have civil conversation, but seeing as we are going to the benefit tonight, I think that we should practice" C.C. said avoiding eye contact. "Alright so we will eat together" Niles shot her his famous half smile that secretly made her melt.

Niles loaded his plate and sat opposite from C.C. and they sat there in silence for the first few minutes until C.C. broke the ice. "Niles, as much as I point out your flaws and ridicule you for them, I must admit that this omelet is absolutely amazing. What's in it?" she asked in hopes of starting some form of conversation. Niles' lips curled into a smirk as he swallowed his original response of _"probably a cousin of yours"_ referring to the bacon. He composed himself and then decided to mess with her a bit, "I'd tell you but I much rather hear you attempt to guess". At first she thought that he was just saying that to be mean but she saw that something was different in his eyes and she decided to play along. "Well by the taste I know for sure there are tomatoes, onions, peppers, and cheese but I'm not sure what kind". " Very good Babs I see that after all these years of being around my supreme cooking skills you can finally name four simple ingredients." He put on as straight of a face as he could muster, "I really am proud, can't you see it written all over my face". She reached forward and swatted him on the arm; "Smart ass" was all she could get out before the laughter she tried to choke down escaped her.

They continued eating and talking for the next hour and it went surprisingly well. C.C. followed him into the kitchen and placed her dirty dishes into the sink while Niles poured her a cup of tea. It suddenly hit C.C. that she was still in her clothes from the previous night. "Uhm Niles, I just realized that I should really go home and change, I think it'd be better if I just brought my dress here with me" he was just looking at her as if he was never going to see her again. He quickly snapped out of it "ok, just remember to take off your jacket if you get too hot in the taxi, can't have the ice queen melting now can we?" he asked feigning concern. She didn't have a comeback ready at the moment and decided to just leave and so she turned and headed toward the swinging door. Niles couldn't help but watch the way her hips moved back and forth as she made her exit. It was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: This is the last time I swear, but I am still sorry that some of these chapters are so short! Well if they weren't there would most likely be a cliffhanger at the end of each lol. Thanks for reading, I really enjoy writing this.

Disclaimer: I absolutely own every detail of the nanny. JK! A girl can dream right? Lol

Back at her penthouse, C.C. was having a hard time deciding what to wear to the benefit. It's not every night that a woman gets the man that you aren't sure if you want or not, to go to a benefit with. "_Well this one looks ok… It's kind of boring though."_ C.C. thought as she held up an older floor length olive colored dress. "_I want something that will make his eyes pop out when he sees me… well his eyes and another part" _She started to snicker a bit and then caught herself. "_Woah what was that?! Did I really just think that about Niles of all people? Alright I just have to slow myself down a bit. That doesn't mean that I can't still look good tonight" _C.C. dug around her closet some more until she came across a garment bag. She had never seen it before; she examined it further until she noticed a note hanging off of it. It read: "_C.C., I knew that you would find this in here, because you were looking for the perfect dress for your night with Niles! I so knew you would be excited by the way! After Maxwell told me that you two were going together I just knew I had to help you out a bit. Don't worry I got Niles a little something too! Before you object wearing this, please just look at it! Try it on too. I promise I did my best to keep what you are comfortable with in mind, but more importantly I thought of what Niles would find to his liking ;). I know that you'll look wonderful in it! Have fun tonight! With love, Fran3. P.S. Don't ask me how I snuck this in here, I'll never tell!"_

C.C.'s curiosity quickly took control as she unzipped the bag. To her surprise, Fran was right. The dress was perfect. I was an aqua colored dress with one sleeve with lace. It hugged her figure perfect showing her every curve. It came down to just about the knees and the color made her eyes look even bluer, if that were even possible! C.C. noticed that at the bottom of the bag was a pair of strappy black sandals with the tiniest heel so that she would still be shorter than Niles by an inch or so. Now all that was left was to decide how to do her hair and makeup. She moved to her dresser and picked out a light brown eye shadow, a light pink blush for her cheeks, and decided against wearing her normal deep red lipstick. She decided that she would handle the hair situation when she got to it.

She returned to her closet once again to pick out an outfit for the remaining in between hours. _"What to wear? No, nope, nah, too dark, too bright, I wear that all the time! Boy I need to go shopping soon. Why is it so hard to dress to impress now a days?"_ She was just about to give up when she spotted a black skirt. It was a pencil skirt that perfectly hugged her hips and showed off her butt without being trashing. Smiling with satisfaction in herself she pulled it off the hanger. Then she looked for the perfect top. After another minute or so she found a baby blue cardigan with a white frilly and lacy blouse for underneath. "Perfect! Now I just have to get a shower and I can head back to see Niles! I mean to do work of course" she explained to Chester.

Back at the mansion Niles was having a problem very similar to C.C's. "_What to wear? How do you know what the perfect thing to wear is when you're talking about C.C. Babcock, the Bitch of Broadway? God this is frustrating! She's lucky that I lo- wait! Did I almost say? Oh you have get control old man! You are just escorting her to the benefit; nothing will change because of this." _He let out a loud and continued to search his closet for the perfect outfit and then he came across a garment bag with a note. It read: _"Niles, I so knew that this would happen for you eventually! I am so happy for you scarecrow! I know you probably think that I am rude for butting in but when Maxwell told me you were escorting Ms. Babcock to the benefit, I just knew you would want to look extra good for her. I know how you feel for her and I must say that you aren't getting any younger and I expect your children to call me aunt Fran ;). Tell her how you feel will ya already? With my deepest love, Fran 3"_

Niles smiled and opened the bag to find a brand new Armani suit. It was black and it looked as if it were made for him. It turned out that it was! Then he saw the silk tie. It was a beautiful aqua color, but he honestly thought that it looked kind of girly, but hey whatchya gonna do? He held the tie up to him as he looked in the mirror and what he saw made him smile. It turns out that the tie was the perfect color to make his eyes look bluer than ever before. With that stress off of him he took his extra time to go to the florist to buy C.C. some orchids, they were her favorite.

While he was out he decided to pick up a bottle of C.C.'s favorite wine. Then he went to the movie store and rented some of her favorite movies in hopes that they could have a sleep over of some sort. His last stop was the grocery store to pick up a few items for the house. He returned to the house and put away the groceries and went upstairs to take a shower. As much as Niles enjoyed his days off, he felt kind of bored. _"What to do? I could read a good book. Nah, too common. Some tv? Not feeling it… I could finally get to watch Phantom of the Opera since Max isn't here!"_. Niles had a look of evil on his face as he put the tape in. He lied down on the sofa with a blanket; he hadn't felt so relaxed in a long time.

Five minutes later C.C. walks in the front door of the mansion. Niles didn't even realize that she had walked in.

"Niles! I can't believe you are watching that in Maxwell's house! You know how he gets when we watch you know whose plays!" C.C. was shocked by his lack of response. "Niles! Are you listening to me?"

"Calm down will you Witch, he's not here remember? I for one am choosing to enjoy my time off in any way I want. Now you can either stand there or you could join me if you like. I know for a fact that Phantom is your favorite." Niles was still lying on the sofa snuggled in a blanket and C.C. was having a hard time figuring out what he meant by join him.

"Alright Benson, I'll join you, but I demand that you share that blanket with me." C.C. smirked. She walked over to the sofa and Niles immediately sat up. She took her place right next to him as he wrapped the blanket around their shoulders. Niles could tell that she felt semi awkward in this position. It was so unlike them, actually being nice to each other. He decided that he could afford to take a small chance. Without thinking it through, he put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him so that she could use his chest as a pillow.

C.C. couldn't contain her smile any longer. "Is this ok C.C.? I don't want you to be uncomfortable, that's actually why I am doing this, so you'll be comfortable." Niles asked awkwardly. C.C.'s smile grew a little more, "This is completely fine Niles… and I am EXTREMELY comfortable now."

They fell into a silence as the movie captured their attention. For the first time in her life C.C. was unable to give the movie her undivided attention. Her mind was reeling because of how good Niles smelled. She felt so right in his arms, almost as if it was where she belonged. _"My lord does he smell amazing! I wonder what it is. He is just so warm, inviting, sexy… Stop it C.C.! Just focus on the movie!"_ Little did she know that Niles was having the same problems

"_What kind of shampoo does she use? Her hair smells absolutely amazing. I love having my arms wrapped around her, protecting her and keeping her nice a cozy… If only it could always be this way. If only I had the guts to tell her that I.. I… what? Do I love her? What's it matter anyway I'm just a butler. I'll never be good enough for her"_

Both were so wrapped up in their thoughts that neither noticed that the movie had ended until about five minutes later. It was about eleven thirty now and C.C. still hadn't gotten any work done. With a sigh she sat up, pulling herself out of Niles warmth. When she saw his face he looked almost like a child that lost their favorite toy taken away. However as soon as the look came, it had left him. "Niles, thank you for that, I enjoyed watching Phantom with you. Maxwell needs to go away more often so we can enjoy the good stuff." They both let out a small laugh. "I guess I should get to work on those contracts. I have four days still but I rather get it done and be able to enjoy some time off too." She said trying to convince herself that it was a good idea. Niles looked at her and gave a soft smile, "I know what you mean Babs. By the way, do you want me to make you something for lunch?". "Only if you promise to sit down and enjoy it with me. But not in the dining room, much too formal, how about in the kitchen?" C.C. offered. "Alright witch be in the kitchen around twelve thirty and your bowl will be on the floor waiting for you." Niles hadn't given her nearly as many zingers so she let him have that one.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Hello again! I apologize for not updating (again). I am thinking about changing the rating of this story to an "M" but not quite sure but I'll let you know.

Disclaimer: I still have not received the ownership of the show rights, but maybe someday

The seconds felt like minutes and the minutes felt like hours to C.C. _"I have never had such a hard time focusing on a script since the last time I got lai- Oh stop it! Come on C.C. you and Niles aren't even seeing each other and you're swooning over him!" _C.C. stared at the script in her hand for what like five minutes and had only read the first three lines when her thoughts started taking over again. _"I can't believe what I said to him about lunch! Only if you promise to sit down and enjoy it with me, really C.C. could that have been more pathetic? I should have said only if you take me to bed tonight and promise that you'll enjoy me every night, it would have been just as desperate. I have to stop making a fool of myself and either tell him or be way beyond less obvious. Now come on, focus, the sooner I finish these two scripts and that pile of contracts the sooner I am free to be with Ni- relax." _Sadly it had only been ten minutes. There was still another fifty until she had lunch with Niles, and it was killing her.

Niles was in the kitchen trying to decide the perfect dish to make for C.C. _"Well… I could make a nice fresh grilled chicken salad? No, I don't want her to think that I really think that she's fat. I know that she loves something with nice fresh ingredients… but what. I've got it! A nice grilled chicken sandwich, perfect for a nice lunch with C.C."_ Niles starting to defrost the chicken and prepare their lunch. _"I wish that it was like this every day, getting to prepare lunch for just me and her. Waking up in the morning with her in my arms, going to sleep with her in my arms, not always a shower for one, being able to watch a movie all cuddled up like earlier, and being able to kiss her as much as I want when I want. Well at least I am closer now than I was a few days ago. I'm working on it finally." _Niles was wearing a smile that he had no chance of hiding. If tonight went well, this could be the start of something beautiful.

The hour of agony had just passed when Niles came into the office to get C.C. "Excuse me ma'am but I do believe that your lunch is ready in the kitchen as per requested." C.C. couldn't keep a smile from making its way to her face. He reached out his hand to help her off the sofa. She accepted it and held it until they stopped in front of the kitchen door. C.C. wasn't sure what he was doing but she was still excited. "Ok C.C. are you ready for the most amazing lunch you have ever tasted?" Niles asked with a serious face she had ever seen. Not really sure what to say she looked at him and asked "Is yes the right answer?" He just chuckled and led her into the room. On the table there was a small vase with a single orchid in the center, two covered dished, two glasses of iced tea, and a small lit candle. The smile she was wearing before doubled in size. He pulled out her chair and uncovered their food. "Niles? You did all of this for me? It's so wonderful I love it!" She noticed that while he was sitting he blushed a little. She was feeling bold and so she grabbed his hand and gave it a little squeeze, "Thank you so much". "It was really no problem C.C." He smiled and watched her take the first bite of her sandwich. "Niles this is so yummy!" She even moaned a little at the delightful taste. Niles was having a hard time keeping himself under control. To keep himself from taking her right there, he took the biggest bite of his sandwich as he possibly could.

By the time they were both finished eating they had tears streaming down their faces from laughing too much. Anyone who didn't know them or their history would think that they were a couple in love. Whereas Maxwell, Fran, and the children would be concerned for their mental health right about now. C.C. helped Niles clean up from lunch and was sad that she still had another whole script to read.

"Niles thank you very much for such a lovely lunch. You were right it was the best that I've ever tasted." C.C. felt very confident now and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll be in the office finishing up the last script and contracts. You can come in and dust if you need to Butler Boy." She said hoping he would come in and see her. With each minute Niles was more sure that tonight would go just as planned.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Yea pretty sure the next chapter will be an "M" just a warning in case someone doesn't want to read that lol. The song is guys and dolls I'll know

Disclaimer: No progress in the receiving the rights between this morning and now

The time had finally come! It was now 5:30, only an hour before they were leaving for the benefit. C.C. was having a really hard time keeping her excitement and nerves in check. She ran upstairs to the guest room to start getting ready. She had her makeup done in no time. The only problem was, how should she do her hair? _"Well I know that Niles likes when my hair is down, and it's about medium length now, I guess I can curl it? But I forgot my curling iron… Oh I can just borrow nanny fine's!"_ C.C. opened the door of the guest room and peaked out to make sure Niles wasn't around. The coast was clear so she ran down the hall but stopped when she heard Niles' soft baritone voice coming through his bedroom door he was singing.

_I'll know_

_When my love comes along_

_I'll know_

_Then and there_

_I'll know at the sight of her face how I care, how I care, how I care_

_And I'll stop and I'll stare at that face in the throng_

_Yes, I'll know when my love comes along_

Before C.C. can stop them, a few tears fall down her cheeks. _"He has such a beautiful voice! I wonder who he was singing about? Back to the task at hand!"_ She smiled and continued down the hall to nanny fine's room. She retrieved the curling iron and went back to her room to finish getting for Niles, um the benefit.

It was about 6:20 when Niles finished getting ready. He still felt that the aqua tie was a little girly, but he was excited to see C.C.'s reaction. He ran down stairs to grab a vase for the orchids that he got C.C. He waited by the front door for C.C.'s grand entrance. At promptly 6:30 C.C. was at the top of the steps.

She slowly and elegantly made her way down the steps making sure to take her time so he could take it all in. _"She looks beautiful. That dress matches my tie perfectly, and her amazing eyes. I love how her one shoulder is completely exposed, and her legs they go on forever." _Niles snapped out of his thoughts when she was right in front of him, shyly smiling at him. He finally spoke up "C.C. you look absolutely amazing, no beautiful! I got these for you, I know that they're your favorite." He presented the flowers to her and she gave him a huge smile in return. "Niles, these are gorgeous!" She took a big whiff of them, "and they smell amazing too, thank you" she gave him, for the second time that day, a kiss on the cheek. Niles turned a shade of pink that she found adorable. He then put the flowers in the vase he filled moments before. When he returned she wordlessly took his hand in hers as they headed out the front door.

When they arrived at the benefit, both were happy to see a huge dance floor and other couples that were dancing. _"I am so glad he came with me. It's just me and him, no distractions like Maxwell or Nanny Fine, just us. I can't wait to dance with him, him holding me close with his arms wrapped around me again."_ C.C. shivered at the thought, but this was also for business. She could dance after she locked in at least 3 new backers.

"Niles, what do you say we find our table and then sweet talk some backers. After that it will most likely be dinner time. Then after that we are free to do whatever." C.C. didn't let him see just how excited she was. "That sounds great." Niles said genuinely.

After about an hour of schmoozing, Niles and C.C. had locked in four new backers each with a sizeable amount of money, and two potential backers. C.C. pulled Niles aside to talk to him, "Niles! Thank you so much for coming with me tonight! I couldn't have gotten so much for the show without you!" She was so excited that she actually hugged him, and he didn't fight it either. He held her close and whispered "I'm very proud of you dear." Both of them started to lean closer to one another, their lips were just about to touch when the announcement that it was time for dinner was made, ruining their moment. Both groaned inwardly as the headed to their table.

The dinner was amazing and they were both ready for a dance. "C.C. may I have this dance?" Niles asked as he extended his hand to her. "Of course you can Niles". He led her to the center of the dance floor and winked at the dj. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her as close as possible. She put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. A very familiar song starts to play. It's the same song they danced to about a year ago in the living room. Our Love Is Here to Stay.

Niles starts to softly sing along, and C.C. feels tears start to form in her eyes. Niles pulls back from her a bit and looks in her eyes. "C.C. I wasn't sure how to tell you this until earlier. I think you are the most beautiful creature to walk this planet. Your eyes are like two pools. I know I've made a lot of jokes about your looks, age, and intelligence, but I was lying and crazy to make you think that any of those things were true. You are the most amazing woman I have ever met. I love you." Niles doesn't wait for her to respond, he leans in and gently presses his lips against hers. He can feel her smiling and crying. She breaks apart the kiss and whispers to him, "I love you too Butler Boy" She presses her lips against his with more pressure. He runs his tongue along her bottom lip begging for entrance to tangle with her tongue. She allows him, and they stay like this until the need for air becomes too great.

Their foreheads are touching as they slowly continue to sway to the music, she leans in and breathes in his ear "Take me home Butler Boy"


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Sorry but I will not be updating tomorrow, I have a concert And this is a little bit of an "M"

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Just as they were about to enter the mansion, Niles scooped C.C. up into his arms and carried her across the threshold. "I'm sorry but I've imagined doing this to you" he beamed at the creature in his arms as she giggled like a teenager. "I didn't know that you were so strong Butler Boy" she rubbed his upper arms to emphasize her point. "Flattery will get you nowhere Babs" he set her down on the sofa so that she was lying down. "Oh really? Darn, I was hoping to go everywhere with you" she stated with a wink as she seductively crossed her legs. Niles couldn't play this game anymore, bent down and kissed her forcefully, putting every ounce of his being into that one kiss. Neither of them wanted to break the sweet contact, but Niles knew that if he stuck to the plan it would drive her insane. He quickly pulled himself apart from her and sat in the arm chair wearing her favorite half grin.

At first C.C. thought that she had done something wrong that made him leave. She felt cold without his arms wrapped around her. Then, she figured out exactly what he was doing._ "He wants __**me**__ to beg? No way, two can play that game."_ She knew exactly what to do to turn the tables. Her dress only had the one sleeve, and so she took the strap and slid it down over her other shoulder. Niles was having a hard time keeping himself from running over to her and kissing every inch of the newly exposed flesh, but he kept to his plan. She sighed loudly feigning defeat. She was just getting started. She looked over at him with her best pouty face, "Niles, I'm just so hot and willing, but if you don't want to touch me I guess I'll have to do it myself" and with that she started to run her hands along her stomach and hips. Niles was broken and he knew it, there was no way he could resist. He hungrily licked his lips and felt the familiar tightening in his pants. "Ok you WIN Babs! I give up and need you!" he ran over to her and once again picked her up this time speeding up the stairs making way to his room.

He put her down on his bed and climbed on top of her. He kissed her with such desire that she nearly melted. They broke apart and he began to kiss and nip at her neck and shoulders. C.C. softly whimpered when he let more of his weight on her and she felt his hard dick pressed against her. She felt her arousal building very quickly. She made quick work of his shirt buttons and pushed his shirt over his shoulders. She pulled his head up from her neck and held his face above hers, just gazing into his eyes. She could clearly see all the love and desire that his eyes held. "Niles, I know I said it before, but I really love you. You mean everything to me." She felt that tears were forming in the corners of her eyes. Normally she hated tears, but these were different, these were tears of joy. Niles watched as a tear made its way down her cheek, he cupped her face in his hands "C.C. you are the love of my life. I have always loved you and I will love you forever." He kissed her tenderly. The kiss was soft, sweet, and innocent, until he felt her grab his dick through his pants. She began to lightly stroke him. "Now that we have that handled, what do you say we get going here?" She smiled with her evil grin. "Such a slave driver I swear" he teased and returned to kissing her neck and slowly pulling down her dress. Now she was under him wearing nothing but her bra and lacey panties. He took a minute to take in the sight of her. Using her chance, C.C. found the strength to flip them over so that she was on top and straddling him. She unzipped his pants and slid them down his legs while he unhooked her bra. "Oh god, C.C. you are absolutely beautiful." Niles groaned as he cupped her breast causing her to moan. He ran his thumbs over her nipples and she whimpered in delight. "Is that what you want C.C.? You want me to make you feel good?" He reached his left hand down and into her panties and started to circle her clit. C.C. nodded as she moaned from the sweet pressure. Wordlessly she pulled the elastic of his boxers and relieved him of them. She was now in the presence of a completely, naked as the day he was born, Niles. She licked her lips when she saw just how big and excited he was.

He smiled at her appreciation and slipped one finger inside of her, causing for her to moan even louder than before. This was killing her, he made her feel better than she ever had in bed with his hand alone. She couldn't wait to feel his huge dick thrusting into her. "Mmm, C.C. you are so wet and tight. I can't wait to have you." "Then take me, please Niles. I want you inside me now. I want you to fuck me right now!" Niles smirked because he realized that he had not really lost earlier. "I live to serve sweet heart."

Niles flipped them back over and tore her panties off of her and entered her in one swift movement, drawing a groan from each of them. He gave her a minute to adjust to the size of him. Slowly, he began to thrust into her and he used his left had to circle her clit. It had only been about thirty seconds when C.C.'s quiet mews turned into louder and more drawn out moans. "Ooohhh Niles! Oh yeaaaa. You feel soo good! Mmm, that's it fuck me! Harder please." She had never felt so good in her life. Niles partially complied and sped up his thrust, a little bit. He loved the look of pleasure on her face, what he loved more was being the one to put it there. "Oh C.C. you're so beautiful, and so tight!" He took one of her nipples in his fingers and pulled it until she screamed. C.C. felt her orgasm coming, and she wanted him to go with her. "Oh Niles, I'm so close! Please just a little faster baby, fuck me faster! Cum with me." "Just a few more C.C.!" C.C. screamed his name as her release washed over her, taking Niles with her. They lay down on the bed facing each other wrapped in their lovers' arms.

Niles waited until her breathing calmed to mention his realization. She cut him off though "Niles sweetie, that was best love making I have ever had! I love you so much." Niles relished in the fact that they made love, not just had sex. He planted a kiss on her forehead "I love you too and it was the best love making I've ever had too, but… um we forgot to use a condom. Are you mad?" Niles was scared that this would ruin everything. To his surprise she shook her head no "It's no big deal". He was happy to hear that. She gave him a light kiss on the lips and fell asleep in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Yea, sorry about the last chapter. My version of an M was very awkward lol, but this is my first time writing so it was an experiment. Thanks for reviewing! And I lied, as you can tell I am updating today.

Disclaimer: I still own absolutely nothing.

The next morning C.C. awoke with a smile on her face and there was no chance of wiping it off. She hadn't opened her eyes yet, fearing that somehow last night had been a dream. Slowly she opened one of her eyes, she sighed of relief when she saw his bare chest in front of her. She opened her other eye and turned to look at his alarm clock. It was only 5:27 in the morning. _"Good, I can stay wrapped in his arms a little longer"_ She snuggled up and laid her head in the crook of his neck once again. She laid there in his arms for a good half hour to accept the fact that she wouldn't be getting more sleep. She used this time to watch Niles while he slept, _"My God, he looks so peaceful. And the way he has his arms wrapped around my waste, it's like he's trying to protect me! God I love him"_ she started to kiss his neck softly so she wouldn't wake him. She kissed every inch of his neck until he started to stir. She pulled back trying to let him sleep, but his eyes blinked open. He gazed upon the beautiful creature that had just been kissing him; he could see that she was blushing. "There's no reason to be embarrassed sweet heart, I love you." To prove that there was no reason to feel embarrassed he kissed her softly. The chaste little kiss was quickly deepened and she moaned in delight.

A few moments later she broke off the kiss "Well Hazel I'm hungry so what are you making me for breakfast?" Niles laughed, "I just love how skilled you are at the art of hinting things, cow" She playfully smacked him on the arm as she giggled. "I'll make you breakfast as long as you promise to help me, I love watching you cook." "Alright Rochester I guess I could lend a hand". Niles slipped out of bed and put on his robe. C.C. was about to get up too when she realized that she had nothing to wear. "Um Niles…" she started but he cut her off, "don't worry about it sweetie, you can wear one of my shirts" he grinned at her and tossed her a dark blue button up. It was perfect; it covered her butt and made her eyes pop. She pulled her up in a ponytail. "You have no clue how unbelievably sexy you look right now" Niles was telling the complete truth, he never thought that she had looked more beautiful. "Why thank you. I must say that I like the morning stubble and messed up hair look on you. Makes you look a little less ancient" She smirked at him and turned her back to him to head for the door. He ran up behind her and buckled his arms around her waist, turned her back around, and kissed her one last time. He released her and they walked down the back steps hand in hand.

"How about we make omelets for breakfast?" She gave a small nod, but he could tell something was bothering her. "Honey is something wrong? Did I say something to hurt you?" Niles wrapped his arm around her shoulder while lightly rubbing her upper back and she let out a soft laugh. "Why do you always assume the worst?" she laughed again and then shied away a bit "I was actually wondering if me helping you cook was a good idea". He couldn't keep in his laugh much longer. "Oh course! It will be fine. It's only the two of us anyway." She joined in and laughed, "Alright all joking aside it's time to listen up, this is my kitchen so you will do what I say." "Sir, yes sir" she said in her most soldier like voice and standing at attention. "Now your task is to put the pan on the stove, then beat two eggs together in a bowl. Got it?" She nodded yes, "ok, and I'll starting cutting the vegetables". They separated and focused on their tasks, well mostly. Niles had already started cutting the vegetables when C.C. bent over to grab a pan. Niles was so busy checking out the nice view he was getting that he gashed his skin open with the knife. "Ouch!" C.C. was next him within a blink of an eye. "Oh Niles are ok, what happened, are you bleeding, oh how bad is it?" She hated seeing him in pain. She grabbed his hand and led him to the sink. She ran it under cold water and dug up the first aid kit. She looked at him with a look of pity and led him to the sink once again, "I'm sorry Niles but I have to pour some peroxide on it, but it was burn some." She felt him tense up when she poured the liquid. "There see that wasn't so bad was it? Alright sit down and I'll put a bandage on it" she felt better knowing that nothing extreme happened. "Yes Dr. Babcock… if I'm a good boy do I get a treat?" Niles asked with a smirk. "Oh course baby".

Things were looking pretty good for them. C.C. felt that her life was going to be great for now on, but would it once the Sheffields returned and they were forced to be pulled out of their fantasy world?


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: When I started writing this, I was very nervous. Now I look forward to updating as much as I can . I thank you for reviewing, and for nothing that could even be taken as hurtful lol.

Disclaimer: I own nada.

After breakfast, Niles drove C.C. to her penthouse so she could change and pack a bag for the next few days. She was so excited to spend the rest of the weekend together, alone. Niles took Chester out on a much needed walk so that C.C. would take her time. When she heard the door close, she let out a contented sigh, _"My life is finally coming together."_ She packed her makeup, clothes, toiletries, and a few sexy night gowns just for Niles. She had just finished packing when Niles returned with Chester. He was smiling and he checked her out, glad the he openly could now. She was wearing dark, skinny jeans, a purple short sleeved blouse, and brown leather boots that didn't add any height to her. _"I love when I get to see her in jeans; she looks so relaxed, so common."_ He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt her staring at him. She looked at him with what seemed like fear in her eyes, as if he read her thoughts "you look absolutely beautiful, you always do, but especially when you dress casual" she let out a breath that she wasn't aware that she was holding. He was happy to see her smile again. "Actually that is the perfect outfit to wear to our movie date tonight." She raised her eyebrows at his assumption, "Is that your way of asking me out?" He came up to her and took her hands in his, "C.C. will you please give this old man the joy of going to see a movie with him?" She giggled and gave him a chaste kiss "I would be honored." With that said and done she grabbed a few cans of dog food for Chester and scooped him up and headed towards the door. Even though they were a couple, C.C. Babcock NEVER carries her own bags. They headed out and decided that a nice trip to the park would be fine before going back to the mansion.

It was almost noon when they finally returned to the mansion. They found that the front door was unlocked and that was not a good sign. Niles slowly opened the door expecting an intruder, but much to C.C.'s horror there was a mound of luggage in the perp's place. Then they heard the unmistakable nasal laugh of Fran Sheffield. They were back early. The front door loudly closed, causing the Sheffield gang to practically stampede into the living room. Every one of the children's jaws dropped when they saw Niles and C.C. standing in front of the door hand in hand.

It was very clear to Fran and Max that the benefit went very well and helped them express themselves somehow. Max smiled when he saw the two lovebirds chance a look at the other; the love they held for each other was very clear. He was happy that the two people who stood by him through everything had finally found the person that completes them.

Niles was the first one to break the awkward silence. "I see that you all are home. How'd the reun-" but he was cut off by C.C. "Niles and I are dating!" she almost yelled as if she needed to her that off her chest. Before Niles even had the chance to blink Fran was in front of them hugging them eagerly. "That's so wonderful! I always knew that you two would find each other! Ok, well not really each other at first but who cares!" Niles knew that it would be fine for now but how would this affect them later? He wasn't even sure if C.C. was confident that she wanted everyone to know, but then he saw her smiling and thanking Fran for the outfits. He knew that she was sure. Niles came up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist. She smiled and turned her head slightly and kissed him softly, earning them a chorus of awes. Everyone sat in the living room to catch up on things. C.C. sat by the arm of the couch and Niles sat right next to her, with his arm around her shoulders. Fran eagerly asked about every detail about how they got together. When Fran started babbling on and on about the reunion, C.C.'s thoughts were every besides the current conversation._"Just like I thought, no more privacy… it has been two hours already, only an hour and a half until the movie. I love them knowing, but this conversation is killing me!"_ Niles knew by the way her head was sitting on his shoulder and fingers tapping his thigh that her patience was fleeting quickly. Just as Fran finished telling the tale of her cousin's second nose job, Niles stood pulling C.C. up with him and cleared his throat. "This has been great and I really did miss you all but C.C. and I are going to the movies and" again he was cut off but this time by Fran. "Ooo the movies! I have wanted to see that new romance movie since it came out! Honey can we go please?" she looked at Max with pleading eyes. Maxwell said "of course we can go some time" she whined "Not someday, tonight! How about we do a double date?" She looked straight at Niles with a huge smile.

Niles was completely torn. He knew this was the kind of thing that C.C. hated. He also _wanted_ the evening to be just him and his beauty. _"What do I do now? I don't want the woman I love to be unhappy. I also don't want to make one of my closest friends unhappy. There is no right answer."_ C.C. could feel the stress he was feeling radiating off of him. She made a quick choice and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. She took a breath, "I think that a double date would be a lot of fun". She felt that she owed Fran and Maxwell anyway. Niles couldn't help the smile that took over his face. He kissed her forehead.

"_Maybe different isn't so bad"_

If only he could tell what the future holds.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating yesterday, time just got away from me. I won't be able to update until next Tuesday, I will not have a computer available. Thank you for reviewing

Disclaimer: Aint nobody got time for that ;)

Niles and C.C. made their way up to Niles bedroom. C.C. plopped down on the bed with a sigh. She turned on her stomach and buried her face in his pillow. She needed to calm down, and inhaling his sent was definitely working its magic. Niles lay down beside her and lightly rubbed her back. He slowly moved up until he was running his hands through her hair, as if he were petting her. "You do know that I'm actually **not** a dog, right?" Niles laughed as he saw her smile for the first time in a while, "Then why do they call you the Bitch of Broadway?" Normally C.C. hated that title, but coming out of his mouth it struck her as funny. She sat up a bit and turned onto her side. Niles took the opportunity to wrap his arms around her. Their noses were touching after Niles pulled her closer to him, "By the way, thank you for saving my but down there, I had no clue what to say" She smirked, "You of all people had no clue what to say? You are very lucky that I love you enough to deal with this". He kissed her deeply, causing her to moan softly, "I love you too. How about I show you just how much when we get back? Does a shower for two sound good?" C.C. smiled and nodded eagerly, "That sounds great, but I don't know if it'll be enough. Throw in a back rub and I think we'll be good."

An hour and a half later the four of them headed out to go to the movies. They were supposed to leave a half hour earlier to catch the romance movie, but Fran had to change her outfit fifteen times before finding the perfect one. To Maxwell's surprise, Fran did not mind that the only movie showing within the hour that hadn't started was a horror film. Perhaps she didn't know that critics had named it the scariest movie of the decade. Maxwell and Niles, being the gentlemen they are, allowed the ladies to pick the seats and snacks for the evening. Although, when it came to seats there was very little choice, seeing as the theater was packed. Luckily they found four seats together in the very last row of the theater. C.C. sat right in between Fran and Niles. This alone caused her to believe that this would not go well. C.C. had always had a problem with claustrophobia. She was starting to lose it, when Niles noticed her discomfort. "Sweet heart, are you ok? You look like you're about to be sick." She softly replied, "I feel like I am going to be, but I just feel cramped." Niles hated seeing her uncomfortable, but he could help but enjoy her being so open with him. He put his arm around her and pulled her into him. "Do you think this will help any?" C.C. was visibly calmer by now. "I'll be ok"

The movie started a few minutes later. Horror movies were never C.C.'s favorite, but they were ok. C.C. was contently watching the movie until one big haired yenta whispered in her ear, "I have to pee. Come to the bathroom with me" C.C. did not want to let go of Niles hand, she already knew that she would lose but, "No, I am watching the movie." Fran knew exactly what would make her go, she was talking at her normal volume, "Miss Babcock, I said I have to pee!" The theater boomed with a chorus of complaints and shushes, making C.C. turn red. "Alright fine!"

Fran was taking forever in the bathroom, "Fran, what could possibly be taking so long?" Fran just sighed, "I had to cover the seat, and they are all out of seat covers. Every time I was almost done, all the toilet paper would fall off!" C.C. was getting angry, "Well why didn't you go to another stall that had covers!" Fran blushed, "Oh yea! I didn't think of that!"

It was just getting to the good part of the movie when they returned. C.C. leaned her head on Niles shoulder, and he rubbed hers comfortingly. Not ten minutes later did Maxwell's cell phone, on full volume, let out a loud ring; again earning a chorus of complaints. C.C. was turning red with anger. Niles knew that this was a bad idea. There was still a whole hour left of the movie.

About forty minutes before the end is when it got really good. C.C. had finally settled down. Niles was gripping her hand tight. She was truly getting scared, which oddly impressed her. It was clear that Fran was very scared, she was clutching Maxwell's shirt, and trying to hide her face in the crook of his neck. Suddenly a ghost popped out, and Fran jumped in her seat, knocking her soda out of the holder. Next thing she knows the soda is dumped all over C.C. She was dripping with soda and her own popcorn had been kicked out of her hands, and was now sticking to her shirt. She ran out of the theater as fast as she could, so no one would see her tears. Niles was following right behind her.

"C.C.! She didn't mean to, are you alright?" C.C. was gasping for air now between sobs. "It's (gasp) that(gasp) it's.. it's.. (sob) the.. whole… (gasp)… night". She threw herself into his arms, soaking his shirt. He rubbed her back in an attempt to sooth her. "Sweetie, I need you to calm down so I can help you". She nodded and breathed deeply a few times. "I said, that it's not the soda thing alone, it's the whole night. Our perfect evening alone together just ruined and it's my fault! I said it would be fun!". Niles knew that she must have been really crushed, "We still have a few hours left to be alone when we get home, what do you say we leave soon?". She nodded and let him lead her back to the theater, only to be stopped by Fran. "Miss Babcock! I am so sorry! I can't believe that I did that to you! I am sooo sorry!" Maxwell was standing behind her, looking at C.C. with a look of sincere apology. C.C. sighed, "It's ok, stuff happens, can we go back to the house?" Maxwell smiled at her, "Sure, and I've been thinking, you and Niles still have the weekend off, how about I send you two away for a quiet weekend together. We do feel really bad for ruining your date tonight." Niles and C.C. exchanged looks, and smiled brightly, Niles answered "That sounds absolutely wonderful! Thank you very much."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello all :) I missed this, a lot lol. So I just got back from a wonderful trip, and since this is fan "Fiction" we are going to use our imaginations today. Is that good with ya'll? Good! I also have wanted to address this for a while, my lack of reviewing other peoples' stories. I sincerely apologize for that. It's just that I honestly feel that since I am practically a virgin at this and that most of you have been writing for a while, I feel as though I have nothing helpful to say. I really do appreciate the reviews and I promise to work on my lack of returning the favor.**

Disclaimer: Anyone who had no clue what my last one was needs to watch this, watch?v=udS-OcNtSWo

Also please come out from the rock you've been living under! Lol, I don't own anything besides my new I 3 Virginia t-shirt

Maxwell decided to send Niles and C.C. away as per to repay them for ruining their date. He did some research, okay about ten minutes, and found a nice quiet resort in Williamsburg VA. They would be far enough away for some needed privacy but close enough to make the trip in a day. He was surprised to find himself excited to tell them the news. Then when he really thought about it, he realized that it was because he knew how happy they will be when they are alone and just enjoying each other's company. When he made the announcement, he immediately noticed that bright smile on C.C.'s face as she thanked him. Then he saw them exchange looks. There was no doubt that those two were in love.

Two days later, the family was gathered in the living room saying their goodbyes to Niles and C.C., they would be gone for four nights and four days. Maggie came up to Niles and gave him a quick hug and said her goodbye and smiled and said a quick goodbye to C.C. Brighton followed suit and did the same. C.C. wasn't really surprised about their polite but impersonal goodbyes, but she found that she wished that she was as good with them as he was. She had always loved them but she had a really hard time showing it once Fran came to the house. However, when Grace approached them to say goodbye, she wrapped her arms around C.C. and said, "Be safe Miss Babcock, have fun, I'll miss you." The girl looked up into the woman's eyes to see what looked like tears forming; C.C. had never felt so loved by the girl. She returned the hug and said "Thank you Gracie, I'll miss you too." Niles' heart nearly exploded from the warmth he was feeling at the sight.

He suddenly remembered a time when Grace was only three years old. The children begged him to take them to the beach, and convinced C.C. to tag along. Niles, Maggie, and Brighton were swimming, leaving C.C. to watch and play with Grace. They were situated at where the sand started to get wet, letting the water hit them a little. Niles looked to see Grace getting a bit frustrated at her inability to make a sand castle. He was about to go help when he saw C.C. reach over and fill the bucket to the top, pack the sand in, and flip it over quickly. The little girl stared in amazement as C.C. tapped the bucket a few times and lifts the bucket, revealing a perfect castle. Then she helped Grace do it again. Niles' heart melted as he watched. He was about to look away but he noticed C.C. pulling something out of her bag. She put a dab of sunblock in her palm and applied it to Grace's face. When she finished, she gently kissed the little girl's forehead. Niles smiled proudly at her.

Niles was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard C.C. clear her throat. "Honey… are you ready to go?" Niles shook his head and smiled at her "Of course sweetie" He gave her a quick kiss, enjoying the fact that they could be so open with their relationship. And they were off.

It was a rather long drive ahead of them. C.C. tried her best to not complain about sitting for so long, but ya know she's a Babcock. "Niles this seat is making my back hurt!" She whined like a little kid. Niles was having a hard time not snapping considering the fact that the last three hours had been this way. "I'm sorry sweetie, how about I rub it for you when we arrive?" Niles tried to stop the complaining before it really started, but he failed. "Well that doesn't help me now!"C.C. complained. "What do you expect me to do? Pull over so I can give you a back rub? The less complaining you do, the quicker we will get there! We only have about two hours left so why don't you try to get some sleep?" C.C. was speechless for the first time, he had actually snapped at her! Normally she would have been beyond pissed, but it was different with him. She actually felt bad that she made him angry. She sighed and said "I'm sorry. I didn't realize how much I was bothering you. I just really want to get out of this car. Is that back rub for when we arrive still available?" She asked with a bit of a smirk mixed with a smile. " Absolutely" C.C. laid back in her seat and to Niles' surprise she fell asleep quickly.


	12. Chapter 12

**So hello again I see that you are visiting me once again :) I honestly have no clue how long this story will be. Thank you for putting up with my random updating. **

Disclaimer: gnihton nwo I. Figure that one out

Niles had already checked them in when he woke C.C. up. I was about seven o'clock when they arrived. He knew that she was hungry and decided to grab a menu for the resort's restaurant. He softly shook her awake. "Sweetie we're here. It's time to wake up." He smiled when she buried her head into the seat and groaned. "Five more minutes?" She asked. Niles simply unbuckled her seatbelt and carried her inside.

He was speechless when he opened the door. It was gorgeous. There was a full sized kitchen, a huge sofa, two arm chairs, and a huge flat screen t.v. over a fireplace, and a dining table in the main room. It was all earthy tones. He set C.C. down on the sofa and explored the place further. There were two master bedrooms and a back porch that had a view that was to die for. Niles couldn't wait until C.C. woke up, he knew that she would love it too.

When he returned to the living room he found C.C. sitting up rubbing her eyes. When she finally fully opened her eyes she gasped at the room around her. "Oh Niles! Isn't it just beautiful?" She got up and gave him a hug. "I am so thankful. I have the perfect man alone for a whole weekend in a wonderful place." She kissed him deeply sending them both for a whirl. Niles knew that he was a little hungry which meant she must be starving. "How about we order something to eat and we can have it delivered? I will give you that back rub while we wait." Niles saw her eyes light up, "That sounds perfect." Niles ordered their dinner and walked into the bedroom to find C.C. on the bed lying on her stomach in nothing but a sheet. "I've been waiting Butler Boy. Now get to it, I want this ache to go away." She smiled at him. He leaned down and placed his hands where her neck and shoulders met. "I forgot to tell you, there's a hot tub?" C.C. softly moaned at her attentions and the idea of enjoying a nice soak with him later. "That feels sooo good! Lower!" Niles did as he was asked and earned a moan of appreciation. Niles loved this woman so much that he would do anything to see her happy. This continued for the next twenty minutes until the doorbell rang. "I'll set out the food on the table while you get dressed"

They ate their dinner pretty much in silence seeing as they were both tired from the ride. They discussed what they wanted to do and see the next day. After dinner, they snuggled up on the couch and watched a movie while a fire was roaring in the fire place. Around nine thirty they made their way into the bedroom and cuddled up in their king sized bed. Niles fell asleep quickly, but since she slept earlier she couldn't fall asleep. She took this time to think about how much her life had changed in about two weeks.

"_I can't believe that this is actually my life now! Niles and I are finally together and we love each other. Every one of the Sheffields knows about us and they are happy for us. Heck Maxwell sent us here! So what if I haven't told my mother or father? They don't need to know. It's not like we're engaged yet! Did I just say yet? Oh boy I really am in love… Just look at him, he's so cute when he's asleep. He has his arms wrapped around me and his chin resting on my head. I don't think I could sleep in a bed alone anymore." _She sighed and pushed herself even closer to him and closed her eyes. Eventually sleep overtook her.

Niles' body didn't usually allow him to sleep in, so why start now? He woke up around five in the morning and found that C.C. was not only snoring for the first time, but had also drooled a little bit. "Witch!" he whispered loudly. He tried to actually be a little mad but he couldn't help but laugh. _"We aren't even married yet and I'm already her did I just say married? We aren't ready for that yet. But one day."_ He sighed and started to softly rub her back. She smiled in her sleep and he felt that familiar warmth in his heart. He kissed her on the forehead and continued to cuddle with her while she was in a faraway dream world.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello again :) Thanks again for reading, I know it might have been (ok probably was) getting boring for a little bit there. Have no fear; I shall be changing that :) Please no one be mad at me for leaving you hanging for a day or two… it simply must be done**

Disclaimer: If I owned anything... I would not be in honors algebra 2. It blows.

Since Niles woke up so early, he decided to go to the gym before C.C. woke up. It was only six when he left. It was such beautiful day that he chose to walk the half mile to the other side of the resort. Niles knew that this is the type of thing he needed to do more often; considering his family's health history. His life was just now coming together; there was no way he was going to let a lack of eating right keep him from it. The gym had all types of equipment that was imaginable. He had a difficult time choosing what to do first. After looking around, Niles decided to do some weight training. Niles had always been a strong man, even when he was a chubby teenager. However, when he picked up a seventy five pound bar, he actually felt as though he was going to collapse. He pushed through it and worked out for an hour before returning to his beloved.

Niles had no clue why, but he was really surprised to see that she was **still** asleep. It had never been like her to go to bed early, but to sleep in on top of that? There was definitely something wrong with her. He quietly approached her, trying not to wake her, and found that she was sweating and shivering. _"Oh great… the one time we get to be alone, and she's coming down with something."_ He felt her forehead and she felt as though she was on fire. _"My poor girl, sick as a dog."_ Niles couldn't help but laugh at his accidental zinger. He was about to touch her face again when she shot up from the bed and ran to the bathroom. Before Niles knew what was going on he heard her heaving and coughing. He ran into the bathroom to hold her hair and rub her back. He felt horrible for her. She slowly stood up from her spot on the floor and flushed her dinner down the toilet. Niles grabbed a cloth and cleaned her face and gave her water to rinse her mouth. She gave him a weak smile as he led her back to bed.

C.C. was leaning back against the head board of the bed trying to act as though her little vomiting episode had never happened. "So, where did you go this morning?" Her voice was weak with pain and sickness. It was obvious that she didn't want him to worry about her, but how could he not? "I went to the gym so I could stay healthy for my lady, but I see that it would have been better if I had stayed." Niles tried to put the blanket over her legs, but she wanted no part of that. "Niles thank you but I am absolutely fine." He gave her a look of disbelief and shook his head. "Babs I have practically raised three kids; I know when someone is sick." C.C.'s inner Babcock was coming to life, "Niles I know how I am feeling! I am completely fine!" She could see that he was taken aback a bit by her tone so she tried to lighten the mood, "I am a twenty nine year old woman! Don't you think I'd know if I were sick?" Niles laughed whole heartedly at this. "I guess Fran has rubbed off on you a bit? Well if you are twenty nine this relationship is completely inappropriate." Niles realized that her goal was to get him off the subject of her health, but he was still worried about her. Niles put his serious face on and told her, "I am going to go to the drug store and get you something that will bring that fever down a bit. After that I am going to the market to get us some food for here, mainly ingredients for chicken soup for you. Now you can either be a good girl and stay in bed or you can be your stubborn self and get yourself to feel even worse. It's your choice." He didn't receive an answer so he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and headed out.

Niles was in the store picking out C.C.'s medicine when he felt a sharp pain on his right, a little lower than the hip area. The pain was intense that it almost knocked him off of his feet. Just as quick as it came, it had left. _"That was weird… maybe it's because I haven't eaten yet today. Yeah, that must be it."_ Niles continued to make his way down the aisle. He had only taken a few steps when another pain, double the intensity hit him. This time it took him down and he was unable to get back up. The pain went away again and just about he was going to get up and get help, another pain, worse than the other two combined, hit him. This time he lost consciousness. The next thing he knew he was in a white room all alone, but he wasn't worried about that. He was worried about how C.C. was doing fighting the flu by herself.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for not updating. I have been working on a few one shots (not posting until I edit). Thank you for staying with me :)

Disclaimer: Today I purchased Hunter seasons 1-7 which Lauren Lane guest starred on for part of the last season… but nothing besides that

Niles was completely disoriented. He felt like his head was spinning wildly. Or was the world spinning and he was the only stationary thing? He heard faint voices off in the distance. One was male and the other was female. She was yelling something, but he was unable to make out the words. Slowly but surely, his vision became far less blurred and he could see that he was in fact in a white room, but where? The massive blobs morphed and took their shape. He was in a hospital. He took the room in, and discovered that the voices were coming from the other side of the glass door.

The man was of average height and had short brown hair. He was wearing a long white coat and a stethoscope around his neck. _"I guess it's safe to say that he is a doctor. But who is that woman? She looks so familiar…" _His mind was still clouded, this woman seemed important to him. She was very beautiful, but she was a mess at the moment. She looked as though she was yelling and waving her hands around in the air to emphasize something. Her outfit was not one would normally wear out. She was clad in an old, stained Eton hoddie and just as old, if not older I 3 NY sweatpants. Her face was pale and she had bags under her eyes from a lack of sleep and maybe even worry. She had attempted to put her hair in a high ponytail, but failed. He examined her face more closely, and she had furry in her eyes. _"Funny, C.C. gets that exact same… C.C.!" _His face lit up when he realized that the mysterious woman was the woman of his dreams. _"What is she so angry about?"_ Meanwhile…

" , I promise you that I am not sick! I just really need to see Niles!" C.C. was getting furious. She had been explaining this to him for the last five minutes. "Yes I know you, as you say, need to see Mr. Brightmore, but I can't allow you to do that if you are under the weather. He just got out of surgery; we don't want to risk an infection of any sort." He had a good point and he knew it. She huffed and tried to think of a good response, but had none. The doctor saw that she was upset, so tried to make both of them happy. "Look, how about you go and see a doctor, make sure that you are fine, and if you get the go ahead, you can visit ." C.C. hated going to the doctors, but she knew that this was her only way of getting to see Niles. "Okay… sounds fair" With that she stormed to the waiting room. Niles slipped back into a sleep.

In one of the many doctor's offices, C.C. was beginning her checkup. A different doctor walked into the room and greeted her. His name was . "Good afternoon Chastity. What seems to be the problem?" C.C. cringed at the fact that he used… the C word. She hated being called that. "I have been a little nauseous lately and this morning I had a bit of a fever, but besides that I am fine." The doctor took a urine and blood sample. I felt like an eternity passed before he returned with her results. "He walked in with a small smile on his face. "There's nothing to worry about. You are completely fine." C.C. let out a breath that she did realize she had been holding in. She was about to get up when he added, "It's completely normal for pregnant woman to experience morning sickness."

C.C.'s jaw hit the floor. After a few moments she found her words, "Pregnant? But how?" She was talking to herself. "Well I'd hope at your age you would know how" laughed. She shot him a glare, "I know HOW, it's more of when? Niles and I only got together two weeks ago. I haven't been with anyone else since…" She dropped her words when she put two and two together. _"The night of Fran and Maxwell's wedding! Neither of us was sure, but I guess that's proof enough. What if Niles doesn't believe me? I don't think I could bare that."_ She was pulled from her thoughts when she figured out that she had been asked a question. "I'm sorry what?" The doctor laughed, "I said do you know an approximate conception range?" She nodded her head, "About two months ago. Can we keep this between me and you for a little while? I don't want Niles to get all excited and not be able to do anything right after he woke up." The doctor gave her a nod of understanding and she left the room.

As C.C. made her way down the hall, the smile that she had been forcing down broke through. _"Oh my God! I'm going to be a mother! I never thought that I'd have the chance, and with Niles! My life is so good!"_ She attempted to keep her emotions in check as she approached his door. He was awake. She walked in his room and straight to his side. She leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips. Her voice was quiet and frail "I was so scared that I had lost you for good… I love you Butler Boy." Niles may have been in some pain, but that was not going to keep him from enjoying her. "I love you too sweetie. I honestly still don't know what happened." C.C. took the hint. "Well you went to the store to get me some medicine and while you were there, your appendix decided to burst. You arrived at the hospital just in time." She was stroking his hair softly, relishing in the softness of it.

Niles could feel that she was trying to keep something from him, but he didn't know what. "How are you feeling sweetie? Have you eaten anything?" C.C. chuckled at how wonderful he was, asking her how she felt when he was the one in the hospital bed. "I feel a lot better now and it's nothing serious. No I haven't eaten yet, but I promise I will soon." Niles noticed there was something different about her smile. "Well what is the problem?" She looked down at her lap, "Do you remember waking up in your bed the morning after Fran and Maxwell's wedding?" He shook his head, "And remember how neither of us was sure if we had uh… um…" Niles wasn't sure what she was getting at. She looked up at him and used his silly half grin, and that's when… "C.C.? Are you… are you…." She softly smiled "Pregnant? Yes, yes I am with your baby."


	15. Chapter 15

I have decided to not say "sorry" anymore. Sorry pretty much means that you won't do it again; however I know I will, so why lie? So here's how I will put it, it's unfortunate if you were upset because of the fact that I did not update. I strive to fix that problem.

It felt as though hours had passed between them. Niles still hadn't uttered a single word, which scared the hell out of C.C. Her thoughts were everywhere, "_Does he not want it? Oh my God what if he doesn't believe that it's his? Will this scare him off? I want this baby so much! I can't raise it by myself though!" _Niles was about to open his mouth and respond to this life changing news when C.C. quickly got up and made a run for the bathroom. He felt horrible knowing that she was in there, spilling her guts and he couldn't even comfort her. _"My poor sweet heart, she feels horrible because of me. I wish I could be with her, trying to make her feel a little better, but no. I'm stuck in this bloody bed!"_ Niles was getting angry but he had no clue why. Was it because he felt guilty? Or was it because he was so restricted? Niles was pondering over this and barely noticed when C.C. dragged herself out of the bathroom. Thankfully she had a mini bottle of mouthwash in her purse.

Niles noisily scooted over to make room for her on the bed. He motioned for her to lie down, but she refused. "Niles, I need to know how you feel about the baby. I need to know now because I have a feeling that I will be in and out of the bathroom for the next hour or so." Niles had no clue why, but he then knew exactly how he felt. He grabbed her hands in his and looked straight into her pools of blue. "C.C. I honestly wasn't sure at first if you being pregnant was a good thing." He could see the hurt in her eyes, but he wasn't done yet. "I mean really, what would everyone think? Like our parents or your friends? Don't you think that they'd talk about us or be the slightest bit?" C.C. slowly nodded her head, "Niles I really don't care about that. I have meant your mother before and she seemed to have liked me. My mother… well who really cares?" Niles laughed, "Well if you had let me finish you would know where I was going with that, you silly old witch. (Breath) So, I decided that none of that mattered. I love you so much. I love our baby too, and that was never a question by the way. We are starting a family and anyone who has a problem with that, they can kiss my ass." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She smiled, but it quickly disappeared. Another wave of nausea hit her. She took a deep breath and attempted to keep it under control.

"When was the last time you ate?" Niles asked noticing the look of discomfort on her face. She winced as her stomach was getting worse. "Last night I think." She knew that he was going to be pissed about that. Again it felt like hours had passed between them. "Niles, talk to me please." He looked up in her eyes gain and before he could stop himself, "Marry me."

Now it was her turn to be speechless. "W..wh… what?" Niles grabbed her hand again and held it to his chest. "C.C. will you marry me?" Her head was reeling, "I…I don't know." His face fell and he was sure that his next surgery would be a heart transplant seeing as she just shattered his. "Why not?" She took a deep breath, "It just seems… I think that… Maybe we should.." She just couldn't find the right words to express her concerns. "You are asking me because you love me right? Not just because you like feel bad for getting me pregnant?" Niles let out a sigh of relief, "Oh course not. I have actually have been waiting for the right time, finding out that you were pregnant just gave me the push I needed." She let out a laugh, not at him, but because he was so cute. "Yes." Niles furrowed his brow in confusion, "Yes what?" Again she laughed, "Yes I will marry you. Ya know like to have and to hold and all that junk." Niles wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a deep kiss.

For a while they just sat there and stared into each other's eyes. Niles broke the silence, "Just making sure, how far along are you?" She smiled, "Your old brain can't do the mental math? Since I am so young." Niles burst into laughter and she just glared at him, "Anyway, I'm two months and eight days along." Niles smiled a gorgeous, dazzling smile. Although he was in a hospital bed, without an appendix, he had no complaints. He was rubbing her back softly. "Alright now go down stairs and feed my child." She feigned annoyance. "If you insist." She got up from his bed and kissed him lightly. "I'll be back in about an hour or so." He smiled warmly, "I love you." She wished that he wasn't in the hospital, so that they could "be together". Well she was an engaged woman.


	16. Chapter 16

**[Enter Post Title Here]**

C.C. ate her food in complete silence. She was actually somewhat enjoying just observing the people around her. There was an older married couple, a younger married couple, and a woman that was struggling to manage three small children. She was attempting to distribute their food and calm down a very fussy toddler. Watching more closely, C.C. realized that the woman's face showed her obviously fatigue and stress. She had only bought two sandwiches, and by the looks of it she hadn't eaten all day. Without thinking twice about it, C.C. went up and bought a whole bunch of food. She purchased grapes, pudding, an apple, milk, juice, another sandwich, and a few cookies. C.C. took her loaded tray and made her way to the young woman. She stopped in front of their table and cleared her throat, earning all of their attention.

"I was eating over there and I noticed you." She waited for a response but did not get one, so she addressed the mother alone. "I'm sorry for intruding, but you look like none of you have eaten much today, and you look really tired. I bought you guys some more food." The woman's face lit up and she shyly replied, "Thank you so very much. I didn't have much money with me today, so this is the first time we've eaten. This is an incredible thing to do. Would you like to sit with us?" C.C. Babcock was not normally the type of person to go out of her way to help someone. She also never talked with someone of a lower class. "_I guess love really can change you."_ She looked the woman straight in the eyes and she could see how genuinely happy she was, "Yes, I would like that very much. I am C.C. by the way." The children just stared at her in awe, "My name is Sarah. These are my kids Morgan, Brian, and Giulia." C.C. was startled by the fact that this woman that she felt oddly drawn to, had the exact same name as her late best friend. That and the children's names were close to Maxwell and Sarah's children's. This was definitely odd. They made polite conversation while they set out the food. Just as Sarah was about to take a bite of her sandwich, Giulia let out a wail. Sarah quickly picked her up and tried to calm her down, but it was no use.

After a few minutes of cooing, Sarah gave up. Giulia turned in her mother's arms and started to reach for C.C. She had no clue what to do, and apparently that was made clear by her facial expression. Sarah lightly laughed, "Go ahead C.C. she doesn't bite." Hesitantly, C.C. picked Giulia up and stood her up on her lap. The girl's cries stopped immediately. C.C.'s eyes widened, why did she want me? She laughed at the idea, "You know if you wanted my attention, you could have just asked?" This earned a roar of laughter from the little girl's throat. Giulia, showing her affection the best way an 18 month old does, leaned in and placed a wet kiss on C.C.'s cheek. Normally the act would have grossed C.C. out, but this time it was different. She felt a warm feeling inside. Sarah smiled at C.C., "You must have a natural gift with kids. That will come in handy, since you are pregnant?" She didn't need to ask, she knew. C.C. was amazed that this woman that she had only known for about a half hour could tell that she was pregnant. "How did you know?" Sarah smiled a bright smile, "You have a glow to you." C.C. decided to leave it at that.

Only an hour had passed, but it felt as though they had known each other for years. C.C. learned that Sarah was a music teacher in a middle school in New York. She and her kids took a trip to Virginia to visit her mother, who unfortunately was suffering from kidney failure. Also she married when she only 18 years old. They were young, but everything was wonderful. However, she had trouble telling her husband John about her past (her father had abused her) and one day they got into a terrible fight and John left. After hours of driving around, he pulled to the side of the road. There he was gunned down and killed. His body was left and the car was taken. Sarah felt depressed and ashamed herself. There were so many things she wanted to tell him, and have him tell her.

After about another half hour of talking, the girls exchanged phone numbers and promised to keep in touch. C.C. felt that she was truly blessed. She knew now that she had to fully open herself up to Niles. She wanted to pour her heart and soul into this relationship. If something ever happened to either of them, she wanted nothing to go unsaid. As she approached his room, she could see that he was lying on his left side fast asleep. She loved how adorable he was in his sleep. He had his arms wrapped around a pillow, taking her place. He had a content smile on his face. She took a deep breath and whispered to herself, "God I love him." She crept up to the bed and gingerly took the pillow out of his grasp. Then she snuggled up in his arms to take his place. She nuzzled his neck. She thought that he was still asleep until she felt him kiss her forehead. She looked up to see his beautiful eyes watching her with amazement. She knew that their eyes shared the look. He was really tired and that was very clear to her, but he still wanted to talk to her. "Sweetie you were in the cafeteria for a while, are you okay?" She knew that he was going to ask that, "Oh course I am. I just met a really friendly woman there. She had the most amazing and inspiring story. I actually learned a lot from her ad I plan to keep in touch." Niles smiled down at the love of his life. He was really proud of her. She was becoming more and more open and real every day. "Oh yea? Does she have a name? Is she another one of those voices in your pretty little head?" She swatted his arm, "NO! Her name is actually… Sarah. She lives in New York too." Niles wasn't trying to be unsupportive, but he couldn't help but kissing her neck. He was making his way up from her throat when she stopped him. "Sorry Niles but I have something I seriously want to discuss with you." She saw a hint of worry flash across his face. "It's nothing bad, just important to me." Niles let out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding, "Ok, what would you like to discuss?" She didn't know exactly how to put it, "Niles, before we get married I would like to talk to you about my past." She didn't make eye contact; she had no clue if he knew what she meant. Niles was shocked, "Sweetie that's great. This is something that I've wanted to do with you for a while. I want to be able to understand you so much better. But, what made you change your mind?" C.C. knew that she had to tell him but she didn't want to seem all soft and mushy. "Niles, if something happens to either of us, I want the comfort of knowing that the other knows everything they want to know. I want to know everything about you, what makes you who you are today. I also want to have the comfort in the fact that I can trust you with everything that I am. Knowing that you know things about me that no one else knows, and you will always look me in the eyes and express your love for me. Speaking of love, Niles I love you more than anything, well besides our baby. I want to get married in your church." Niles was trying to keep track of what just happened. Her wording was not exactly clear, but he knew what she was saying. "I can't wait until we start. I have always longed to know every little thing about you. I have never really liked talking about myself, but I think I can make an exception. The marriage location… sounds absolutely wonderful. I love you so much, however which church do you mean? The one I grew up in or the one I go to in New York." She just smiled, "I don't really care, but as for the New York one, I would like to that one with you for now on. It would mean a lot to me." Niles knew that their lives would never be the same. All was going well.


	17. Chapter 17

Hiya, thank you for reviewing and reading. I think that there will only be another 5 or 6 chapters left. I am going to jump ahead a bit in the next chapter and this one will be a little on the long side. Trying to be more regular with updating, but it's hard when real life is involved.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The song is flower of beauty.

Shortly after their heart to heart, the lovers fell asleep in each other's arms. About an hour later, the doctor came in to give Niles his discharge papers. He felt bad for interrupting at first, but decided they would be happier at home anyway. He lightly touched Niles' shoulder, pulling him from his sleeping state. Niles was groggy and trying to figure out what was happening. " I came in to tell you that when you two are ready and sign these papers, you can leave. That being said, you are on bed rest for the next few days. I'm sure C.C. will take good care of you. Also, I made an appointment with a doctor in New York to remove your stitches in a week. " Niles smiled at the thought of C.C. taking care of him, "Thank you for everything." They shook hands and the doctor left, leaving Niles to wake the beast. He was in no hurry to face her initial grumpiness. He used this opportunity to just look at her and memorize her every feature. She looked so peaceful when she slept. How does one go about waking her? He planted a warm kiss on her cheek. She stirred a bit, so he continued to place gentle kisses on her cheek. She let out a sigh, he kissed the other cheek. A smile was creeping up on her face, and finally he kissed her lips so gently that it was like a caress. Her eyes fluttered open. Niles started to rub her back and play with her hair. She ran her hand through his disheveled hair, "Good morning Hazel." Niles moved so that both hands were making smooth languid strokes up and down her back. "It's hardly morning. In fact it's close to 8. I have good news for you, we just have to sign my release forms and we can go." She sat up quickly, but missing the feeling of his hands on her back. "Come on Butler Boy, we need to get going, when we get back I'll give you your medicine and then go to bed. Your child and I are really tired."

Back at their room, C.C. went straight into the bedroom. She was so exhausted. Looking at the pjs she packed, she realized she didn't pack anything that wouldn't make mini Niles excited. She grabbed a pair of his night pants and one of his t shirts. It would have to do. Niles was sitting on the couch waiting for C.C. to come out of the bedroom, and when she did… his breath was taken away. Her hair was pulled up in a loose pony tail and she was wearing his clothes. She sat next to him on the couch and rested her head on his shoulder. "Do you want me to get your medicine?" Niles hadn't heard what she said; he was too busy loving this look on her. "Um, sure." She got up and got him a glass of water and a pill. She brought it back to him and placed it in his hand. "Niles I don't know about you, but I'm pretty tired. Want to come to bed with me?" Instead of answering, Niles stood up and put his arm around her waist as they made their way to bed. They resumed their sleeping position. C.C.'s eyelids were growing heavy. Niles kissed her and started to softly sing to her:

She is my slender small love

My flower of beauty fair

From the whiteness of her little feet

To the shinning of her hair

More dear to me her little head

Than Earth or sky or sea

She is my slender small love

My flower of beauty

She

C.C. felt tears welling up, but she ordered them not to fall. "Niles that was absolutely beautiful. I love your voice, I love you more though," They kissed once more and then sleep overtook them once again.

In the morning Niles woke up to a horrible sound. C.C. was in the bathroom throwing up once again, Niles felt so guilty, he couldn't even get up to help her. He buried his head in his pillow trying to block out the noise knowing that it wouldn't really help. After a few minutes C.C. came out of the bathroom, her face was flushed and her hair was a rat's nest. She was out into the kitchen and grabbed Nile's medicine. She also grabbed each of them a bowl of cereal. (The car full of groceries had been brought back). She handed Niles his bowl and medicine. She sat in the bed and ate a little bit of her breakfast. She was in no mood to eat, but she knew she had to. They ate in silence.

Ten minutes later they had both finished their cereal. C.C. took the dirty dishes to the sink and returned to the bedroom once more. "Niles, do you need anything else? If not I'm going to go back to sleep instead of suffering." Niles wrapped his arms around her trying to make her feel better. "Sweetie I'm fine. How about we just talk for a bit? Maybe it will distract you from your stomach problems." She gave a sigh of defeat, "Alright but what are we talking about?" "How about we start on this getting to know you thing?" C.C. smiled at him, "Ok, as long as you start and nothing too sad today." Niles gave a nod of understanding.

"I grew up in a house of five. Both of my parents served Mr. Sheffield Sr. I am the middle child. My older brother Philip is four years older than me, and my little sister Delilah is four years younger than me. I really don't know if my parents planned it like that." She laughed. "Anyway, my siblings and I always fought. Nothing really serious but still, it got old fast. One day we were fighting over who got to have a friend over that weekend. It got pretty heated. Finally my mother yelled at us and said no one was having anyone over. Instead we were spending the weekend together as a family. I didn't mind spending the time with them, but we all had different interest. That weekend we went camping. I loved the idea because I loved to swim in the lake, but my sister wasn't a good swimmer. The whole trip had done nothing to improve any of our relationships. In fact, my sister and I barely had a moment when we stopped fighting. On the last day, we went to the lake and my brother threw Delilah in the water. We were all laughing until I remembered that she couldn't really swim. I jumped in the water and saved her. She was so thankful that I dove in that she wasn't even mad at Philip. My sister, brother, and I have been really close since that day."

C.C. was wowed; her siblings would never do that for her. "You guys must really love each other." Niles nodded in agreement. "Very much so, I never thought that one little event can completely change a relationship." C.C. hated to admit it, but she was jealous of him. He grew up with so much love. "Come on now your turn."

"I don't really know where to start." Niles shook his head, "Just pick a memory and tell me about it, it doesn't matter when it happened." She pondered the thought for a minute, "Ok I've got it. This is about the day that Brighton was born. Sarah and I were at the mall looking at baby clothes, because of she needed more. We had a very long and serious talk that day. We were actually talking about my feelings for you." She let that hang between them for a bit until he finally responded. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing? I know how I felt at the time, but you did you feel?" C.C. continued, "Well I would always tell her about the things you'd say to me, call me, and do to me. I knew that I was in love, but I tried to make her think that I hated you. That day I was telling her about how annoying you were when she stopped me. She didn't believe a word that I was saying and she told me that I better stop playing around and ask you out. Right as she finished saying that her water broke. When we arrived at the hospital I had planned on telling you how I felt, but I chickened out. I didn't want to lose your attention so I thought it was better to try and figure out how you felt. This isn't a sad story Niles, that was the day that I realized that I always needed you in my life. Thank you for never taking that away from me."


	18. Chapter 18

Now is when I jump ahead in time.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Two months later, Niles is in the kitchen finishing up the dishes, waiting for C.C. to get done working. They were supposed to be at the airport in an hour to pick up his parents. Tomorrow night was their rehearsal dinner. He couldn't believe that things were so different and going so well. He remembered the day that they had returned to New York. They had decided to tell everyone the good news. Everyone was happy for them, but especially Grace.

"Really, you guys are gonna get married and having a baby? Oh my God this is wonderful! I'm so happy for you two! If there's anything I can do let me know." She grabbed them both in a big bear hug. He remembered seeing tears start to form in C.C.'s eyes. It was a remarkable moment.

Ever since then, all the girls of the house have been much closer to C.C. They even go out together every now and then. C.C. asked Grace, Maggie, and Fran to be bridesmaids. _"I can't believe that we are getting married in two days. In two short days the love of my life will be Chastity Claire Brightmore. It sounds perfect."_ Niles was brought out of his thoughts when C.C. walked in the kitchen, she looked gorgeous. She was now about four and a half months along in her pregnancy. Her belly was no longer flat, but she wasn't huge yet. Niles thought that she looked even more beautiful than before. "Are you ready to go?" Niles nodded in response.

On the way to the airport, Niles and C.C. discussed their living arrangements. "Sweetie I know that you like the penthouse, but wouldn't it be better to get a bigger place?" C.C. rolled her eyes at him, "Niles I don't think it's necessary to get a new place yet. I told you, we'll change the office to a nursery and we'll move when we want to have another child?" Niles looked genuinely surprised, "You are already sure that you want to have more children?" She looked at him as if her were dumb, "Yes I want more kids. I think that all the nausea is completely worth it." He took one hand off of the steering wheel and grabbed her's with it. "You have no clue how much that means to me."

C.C. had no clue why she was nervous, she had met Niles' parents before and they got along well. They were even really excited when they heard about the wedding and the baby. She was scared that they liked her, but not as his wife. _"I'm being crazy. Niles is exactly like his parents and he loves me, they do too."_ She saw them and her heart sped up. _"Get yourself under control."_ Niles gave his mother a hug and kiss on the cheek and hugged his father. She wasn't sure what to do, "Hello Joseph, Marie, it's great to see you two." She could feel Marie's eyes on her. Marie cleared her throat, getting everyone's attention, "It's nice to see you too dearie, how far along are you again?" Niles answered for her, "About four and a half months. We find out the sex the day after we return from the Honeymoon." Marie nodded, "I am still not sure why you are even going on a honeymoon, you have already handled that." C.C. wasn't sure what to make of that, _"Is she really that upset that I'm pregnant?"_ Her fears were put to rest when Marie let out a laugh. "I'm only kidding!" Joseph and Niles carried the luggage to the car. "Do you have any names picked out yet?" Joseph opened the door for C.C. , "Marie I don't see why you're asking when you already know that they will name their son after me." Niles laughed, "Yea right. Anyway do you want to get something to eat? I know it's kind of late, but C.C. and I haven't eaten dinner yet." Joseph's stomach growled as if on cue, "Sure as long as it's your treat."

Dinner had gone wonderfully and Niles dropped his parents off at their hotel. Niles and C.C. returned to the penthouse at nine thirty. They sat on the couch cuddling watching tv, and Chester was sitting on Niles' lap. "Niles, you have made me the happiest woman on Earth." Niles looked at C.C. with a smirk, "What do you want know Babs." Her eyes narrowed, "I hate how you know me so well, I want a foot rub." "On one condition." "What is it?" "I'll rub your feet as long as I can still call you Babs when we're married." It was her turn to smirk, "Fine, but you better do a good job."


	19. Chapter 19

**[Enter Post Title Here]**

Disclaimer: I own the characters I made up, no one else can have them! That almost makes up for the fact that I own nothing from the nanny… yea not really.

The rehearsal dinner went splendidly. To her surprise, C.C. was oddly calm the whole time. The only exception was when she walked down the aisle; she started to cry when she saw the love in Niles' eyes. She tried to blame on the hormones, but everyone knew it was because of the love they shared. That night C.C. went to the penthouse with Marie and Fran. Niles stayed in his old room in the Sheffield mansion. Before they parted Niles took C.C. into a separate room. He held her in his arms for what felt like forever. He kissed her forehead, "I can't wait to be married to you. Mrs. Chastity Claire Brightmore, I have wanted that to be your name for as long as I've known you." C.C. smiled and rested her chin on his shoulder, "Tomorrow marks the day that you became my servant. I can't wait to be your wife. Then we will be parents." Niles pulled her away from him so that he could look in her eyes. Just as he suspected there were tears, "Awe sweetie, is something wrong?" She shook her head, "No nothing's wrong, just thank you." Niles looked confused, "Thank you for what?" C.C. rolled her eyes, "Thank you for being such a wonderful man. I can't imagine my life without you. I wouldn't be getting married or having this baby without you. I wouldn't be so happy without you." Niles kissed her deeply and then started to chuckle. C.C.'s eyes widened, "What?" Niles kissed her again, "It's just that I was scared that you weren't happy because I am just a butler. I have always known that you love me and the baby. I just wasn't sure I was keeping you happy, Mrs. Brightmore."

They stood there staring in each other's eye, and could have stayed that way forever. "C.C. we have to go! It's bad luck for you two to see each other any longer! You have all of the wedding and the honey moon to be together!" They groaned at the sound of Fran's nasal voice piercing through the church. They kissed again and were off.

At the penthouse, Fran and C.C. were sitting on the floor; Fran was braiding C.C.'s hair. "I am just so happy for you and Niles! I know that I'm going to cry my eyes out. Then I get to start planning the baby shower! You have to tell me the gender as soon as you find out. Oy, Ma will be so excited to help out!" Marie was in the kitchen watching the two of them and trying to keep herself from laughing. C.C. looked completely miserable, but she knew that deep down she liked her. Fran started to file C.C.'s nails, "Why didn't I throw you a bridal shower? Oy I'm so stupid!" C.C. cut in "I won't be the one to deny it." Before this could go any further, Marie carried three mugs into the living room. "Alright ladies the hot chocolate is ready." Fran jumped up eagerly and took her mug, "Thank you, I love hot chocolate." Marie smiled at her, "It's no problem. Um C.C can we talk in your room?" Fran and C.C. exchanged worried looks, "Ok."

Fran and Marie helped C.C. stand up and Marie led her to the bedroom. They sat up leaning against the head board, sitting shoulder to shoulder. Marie could feel that C.C. was tense, "C.C. I just wanted you to know that I am here for you no matter what. I know that we haven't known each other personally that long, but Niles told me some things about you." C.C. looked angry, "And what would those things be?" Marie touched her hand, "Nothing bad dear, just that you two have been talking about your childhoods. He said that you always avoided the subject of your mother, probably because she was never there for you. I know you probably don't feel the same way, but I think of you as a daughter already. You make my son happy, you are having a baby, and on top of it all, you are a wonderful person. If you ever have to talk to someone, I am here." Again C.C. was crying. She grabbed Marie in a hug, "Thank… you… so… much!" She said between sobs.

C.C. got the one thing she really needed, a mother.


	20. Chapter 20

It was finally their wedding day. C.C. felt like a princess. Her wedding dress was originally her grandmother's. When she heard the news about the wedding, she knew that the dress was perfect for C.C. Olive Babcock had a way of knowing her granddaughter very well. The dress was strapless, showing off C.C.'s shoulders, and it puffed out like a ball gown. The top was covered in lace. C.C. was looking at herself in the mirror when her father knocked on the door. "Come in." Stuart had never seen her look more radiant, "Oh kitten, you look so beautiful. It's almost time." C.C. turned around to face him, "Oh daddy, I am so excited to finally marry Niles. The only thing is I feel bad about grandma's dress. Since I'm pregnant we had to get it taken out two sizes, so it's not exactly the same." Stuart pulled her into an embrace, "Kitten, you know as well as I do that she was not worried about that. You have never looked more beautiful. I know that Niles will make you happy, heck he's already given you the most precious gift of all. The only thing that sucks about this is the fact that my baby girl is all grown up." C.C. kissed his cheek, "I love you." He kissed her forehead, "I love you too kitten. I think it's time." They walked out of the room hand in hand.

The music started up and the bride's maids and groom's men made their way to the altar. C.C. felt Stuart step ahead, and that was the moment that changed her life forever. She knew that everyone was staring at her and talking about her dress, but she couldn't look anywhere besides Niles' eyes. They were so full of love and desire, she wanted to cry. Everything started to blur. The next thing she knew it was time for the vows.

They were handed the rings, and she went first. "I Chastity, take you, Niles to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you as long as we both shall live." She finished and slid the ring on his finger and they were both crying. It was Niles turn, "Niles, take you, Chastity to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you as long as we both shall live." He slid the ring on her finger and kissed her hand. "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Niles grabbed C.C.'s waist and pulled her as close as possible. Everyone was cheering for them, but they didn't care. They felt like they were the only two in the room, "Mrs. Brightmore, I love you." She leaned in closer, "I love you too." Their lips met in a heated and passionate kiss, causing the cheering to get louder.

Since it was a Catholic wedding, there was a short service after the wedding. It was truly beautiful. The reception took place down the street at a nice hall. Although it was early December, the newlyweds felt very… heated.

Everyone was laughing and having a good time. C.C. danced with Stuart, and Niles danced with Marie. When they shared their first dance as a married couple, it was truly emotional. They were about to cut the cake when Olive approached the happy couple. "Congratulations doll, I am so happy for you guys." C.C. hugged her, "Thank you Gram. I am so happy that you came." Olive gave her a stern look, "C.C. I wouldn't miss this for anything in the world. That and I can't wait to see my great grand baby, so you need to come visit me after she's born." Niles and C.C. looked at each other, "Gram we don't know the gender yet." Olive gave them a small smile, "You guys don't, but I do."

The night was long and fun for everyone. About half way through, C.C. realized that her mother was not there, but she didn't let that get to her. C.C.'s sister, D.D. caught the bouquet. Niles and C.C. changed into more casual clothes and then left. They were staying in Pennsylvania for two nights for their honey moon. They couldn't wait to be alone.


	21. Chapter 21

One week later…

"Ok Mr. and , everything is fine and the baby is completely healthy. Do you two want to know the gender of the baby?" C.C. eagerly nodded and Niles smiled down at her. The technician smiled and turned the screen to them. "Ok, you are having a little baby girl." C.C. felt a few tears streak down her cheek. She had always wanted a little girl. Niles kissed her lightly on the temple, he was also crying a bit. The nurse smiled even brighter, "I take it that mommy and daddy are happy?" C.C. laughed, "You could say that." The nurse handed her two small pictures. They were of her baby.

Niles had driven them to the doctor's so he was driving them to the store, but C.C. had thought that they were going home. "Niles where on earth are we going? I want to go home." He hated when she whined, but he knew that during this trying time that she couldn't help it. He replied simply, "The store." Her eyes let up, "Ooo good, you know what sounds really good? I think that pickles and vanilla ice cream sounds amazing right now. Maybe some ham afterwards; do we have any ham Niles?" Niles cringed at the thought of combining those things. "C.C. we weren't going to that kind of store, but if you want we can go there after." She groaned, "Then where are we going now?" She didn't notice that the car was parked, she looked out the window and say that they were at home depot. She smiled and turned to face him, "Oh Niles this is perfect! Now we can pick out the color!" Niles rolled his eyes, "Why didn't I think of that?"

In the store, they were having a hard time picking out a color. "Niles, what do you think of this one?" She held up a card that was a magenta color. He scrunched his nose, "I don't think so. How about this one?" He held up a yellowish card. She shook her head, "None of these seem right." Then they saw it. Both reached out to grab the card. Niles grabbed it first and held it up so they could both see it. It was beautiful lavender, C.C.'s favorite shade of purple. "It's perfect!" She hugged him tightly, "I can't wait to start painting. Then we can buy the furniture!"

An hour and a half later, C.C. and Niles arrived at the penthouse. C.C. was only carrying the two cans of paint, while Niles was carrying at least ten bags full of groceries. "I could use some help." C.C. laughed and took literally a bag from him. Niles put everything away while she sat on the couch, rubbing her belly in small circles. He was hypnotized by the way that she soothed their baby. He almost lost it when she started to softly sing the song he had sung to her. "_She is my slender small love, my flower of beauty fair."_ He tried to get control of his emotions and eventually did. When she finished the song he cleared his throat, "So Babs, what do you want me to make you girls for lunch?" C.C. stood up to go sit at the breakfast bar. "Well, I have really been wanting some tacos, but at the same time I really want ham. Ooo how about some tacos made with ham instead of beef!" Niles looked at her like she was insane, "Are you sure?" She nodded eagerly, "Does that not sound good to you?" Niles wasn't sure what he should say, it sounded horrible, but she was pregnant. "No honey to me it does not sound good… at all. However, you are pregnant and it's completely normal for you to want the most disgusting of things. I promised to take care of you and that's what I'll do. I am making some normal taco too; you can eat the weird stuff." She smiled at him, "Good, and then I can eat my pickle ice cream." Again Niles' cringed at the thought.

After their (disgusting) lunch, Niles and C.C. started to clean out the office, which was soon to be the baby's room. They made three piles: storage, trash, and important. It was proving to be a stressful event for C.C. She was having some emotional problems when she found the folder full of show reviews. A few of them were so cruel that she actually cried. Niles took the folder and put it in a box in their closet. By the end of the night the room was ready to be painted.

Since it was Saturday, they had the day off. They decided to spend it painting the walls. They were doing well and having fun doing it. Niles was on a ladder painting the trim and a drop of paint hit C.C. right on the forehead. "Hey be careful up there would ya?" He laughed and climbed down the ladder. He kissed her soundly, taking her breath away. She deepened the kiss and he started to unbutton her shirt. She was a bit confused and shocked when she felt something cold and wet on her stomach. She pulled back and looked down at her stomach. She saw Niles' finger covered in purple paint and there was a heart on her stomach. She felt so loved. "C.C. this baby is the product of our love. I love you and our little girl more than anything." She kissed him again, "I love you too Butler Boy"


	22. Chapter 22

3 months later…

"NILES! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW!" Niles groaned at the sound of his heavily pregnant wife's voice. She had been in a terrible mood lately. She was eight and a half months along, and her hormones were crazy. She was having constant mood swings and had a lot of back pains. One minute she was crying and the next she was smiling and laughing. He knew that something had to be terribly wrong by the tone of her voice. He drug himself into the office.

By the looks of it she was pissed, but not at him, but at Maxwell. He walked up behind her and started to massage her shoulders. "What's wrong sweetie? Is there anything that I can do for you?" She turned around and he could see the furry in her eyes. "What's wrong is our boss tried telling me that tomorrow is my last day until the baby is born." Niles wasn't sure what was wrong, "And?" he pressed on. She looked at him as if he had three heads, "And I have two more weeks until she's due, so there is absolutely no reason that I should sit at home alone." Maxwell cleared his throat, "Actually C.C. I was going to tell you that Niles was also going to be given the time off, but I thought it was better to stop talking once you screamed!" C.C. felt embarrassed, "I'm sorry Maxwell, it's just I hate when I'm not doing work and then with the pregnancy…" She started to cry a bit, Maxwell felt so bad. He got up from behind his desk and hugged her. "C.C. calm down, it's ok. I just want you to get some rest." He let go of her and she nodded, "I guess that's not so bad."

When they arrived at the penthouse that evening, Niles knew it was only a matter of time until she exploded. He went straight to the kitchen, "What do want for dinner Babs?" She glared at him, "Why do you assume that I want food? Is it because you think that I'm just a big fat whale?!" He blew out a breath, "No… it's because you, just like me, haven't eaten anything since lunch. A normal person eats dinner!" She just sat there appalled, "Why are you being so mean to me?!" She waddled to the bedroom with tears streaking down her face and Chester in tow. Niles stood in the kitchen with his face in his hands. "She can't help it, she can't help it, she can't help it." He stood up straight and squared his shoulders, he was going in. He knocked on the door, "Chastity, are you ok?" He knew that she had a soft spot and loved when he called her that, although she would never admit it. "Go away!" He could hear her sobbing, so he tried again. "Sweetie I just want to talk to you, hold you, and I really want to make you feel better." He heard movement and then the door slightly opened. He pushed it the rest of the way open and walked over to the bed. C.C. was under the blankets and Chester was curled up next to her.

"Sweet heart, I'm sorry that I was mean to you, I guess I'm just a bit stressed." C.C. sat up and hugged him, "It's ok, I know that I'm why you're so stressed. I'm sorry for being so crazy." He held her in his arms, "You are not crazy, just pregnant. I love you so much and I can't wait until the baby is born. In fact why don't we work on a name?" Her eyes lit up, they had been trying to get a name down for a while, but they were having a hard time. "Ok Hazel, but you have to cuddle with me." He climbed behind her and spread his legs so that she could sit between them with her back against his chest. He absent mindedly started to rub her belly, he realized what he was doing when he felt their baby kick. He stilled his hand and took in the feel of his baby. "Ow, someone needs to calm down a bit." C.C. laughed and Niles started to rub her belly again. "So Babs, for first names we were down to Morgan, Lucy, and Rose right?" She nodded, but then she started to shake her head. "Actually, I've been thinking and I really like the name Olivia Marie." Niles really liked it too, "That sounds beautiful.

"C.C. nodded her head in agreement, "Olivia after my grandmother Olive and Marie after your mother." Niles kissed her cheek, "That sounds absolutely perfect to me." C.C. smiled at him, "I hoped you would like it. Hey Butler Boy, is that offer for dinner still available?" He chuckled at her, "Anything for you Babs."

One week later…

"Fran do we have to go shopping today? My ankles are swollen and I really just want to stay in bed." Fran whined over the phone, "C.C. I reeeeeaaaaally need to get a new dress and who is gonna tell me if it looks good if you don't go?" C.C. rolled her eyes, "Fine I'll be there in twenty minutes." "No! I mean I'll pick you up, we don't want Niles going out to drive you if he doesn't have to." Something was definitely up, but C.C. didn't really care, "Alright whatever."

Fran and Sylvia had been planning this for weeks. It was really hard getting in touch with the women of C.C.'s family without her finding out. Sylvia, Niles, and Val were setting up for the baby shower and it was Fran's job to keep her away from the mansion. "Ok Ma you guys have to be quick, she really doesn't want to go out." Sylvia pretty much blew her off, "Alright, don't worry. We got this." A half hour later, Fran was dragging C.C. around loehmans completely against her will. "Fran can you make this quick, I really want to go home." Fran rolled her eyes, "Don't worry about it we'll be done soon!"

At the mansion…

"Ok we have the gifts in place, everyone is parked around the block, the banner is up, it looks like almost everything is in place except for the food. Niles, how much longer is the food gonna take?" Sylvia was not normally the take charge type, except for when it came to weddings and baby showers. "About ten minutes and it'll be out on the tables." People were already arriving.

Loehmans…

"Oh Fran that one looks gorgeous on you!" It did indeed. She was wearing a knee length, strapless purple dress. It complemented her figure perfectly, "Awe thanks C.C. all I need now is shoes to match." C.C. inwardly groaned, "Ok."

Mansion…

Niles had just finished setting out the food. The place was packed, everyone was already there waiting for C.C.

Fran and C.C. were almost home when C.C. felt a sharp pain. "Ooowww! God that hurt!" Fran looked over at C.C. "What's wrong? Are you alright?" C.C. started to nod, but she felt another sharp pain. A few minutes had passed with no more pains, but then it happened. Her water broke!


	23. Chapter 23

I have really enjoyed writing this, and I hope that you enjoyed reading it. Thank you for reading and reviewing. This is the end :'(

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"Oh my God my water broke!" Fran wasn't sure if she heard her right, "Wait what?" C.C. gripped her arm, "Fran my water broke!" Fran looked panicked, "We need to get you to the hospital!" C.C. being her sarcastic self, "Noooo, really? I just planned on delivering the baby here!" Fran handed her the cell phone, "Can you call Niles yourself?" C.C. nodded and rapidly dialed the number. "Sheffield Residence, can I help you?" C.C. shook her head at his formal answer, "Niles, my water just broke, grab my bag and meet me at the hospital." Niles jaw dropped and he dropped the phone. Maxwell came into the living room to find Niles; he had been calling for him. "Niles what's going on?" Niles was so excited, "Sir that was C.C. calling and she told me that her water broke and I need to meet her at the hospital." Maxwell was surprised that he wasn't freaking out like he had when Maggie was born. "Niles shouldn't you get going?" Niles nodded, grabbed C.C.'s bag out of the closet and was on his way.

Maxwell would meet them later, but for now he had a lot of phone calls to make. He took the liberty to notify anyone that would want to be there: Sylvia, Olive, Stuart, Joseph and Marie, Noel, and of course the children.

Back at the hospital, C.C. was settled in her room and Fran was trying to keep her calm.

"Oh Fran, I'm not sure if I am ready to do this. What if I physically can't do this at my age?" Fran felt so bad for her, "C.C. you may not feel ready now, but when you are holding your beautiful baby in your arms, you will be. You are one of the strongest women I have ever met, if anyone can do this it's you." C.C. was about to thank her, but she experienced a contraction. The doctor came in the room, "Mrs. Brightmore, it looks like you are progressing fairly quickly; you should be ready in about an hour and a half." C.C. groaned, "Niles needs to get here. I hate to say it, but I need him." Fran took her hand in her own, "Don't worry about it, he'll be here soon."

Meanwhile…

"The one day that I have to be somewhere and there's an accident. I hate my life…" Niles groaned and hit his head against the steering wheel. He pulled out his cell phone. He dialed Fran's number and prayed that she would answer. "Hello?" "Hey Fran, can you put C.C. on?" C.C. eagerly took the phone, "Niles you need to get here, I need you!" He smiled, "I know darling, and I really want to be there. I just wanted to let you know that there's a lot of traffic. I'll be there as soon as I can." C.C. sighed, "Alright… I love you." "I love you too."

An hour later…

The traffic didn't let up. It had moved a bit, but apparently the accident was pretty messy. Niles knew that C.C. needed him there.

"Fran do you think that Niles is ok?" Fran gave her hand a gentle squeeze, "I have already told you, he's fine. He is just stuck in traffic."

To Niles great relief, cars started moving. The road was clearing up. He could be there in ten minutes as long as things continued being this clear.

C.C. was experiencing sharper pains, the only thing she was looking forward to was getting some pain medicine soon. She was really scared of giving birth without Niles being there. She started to cry. She was all alone because Fran had gone to wait for Maxwell. A few minutes later, Niles rushed in the room and ran up to her. "Sweet heart, I'm so sorry. I should have been here sooner." She grabbed his face in her hands, "Niles it's ok, I am glad that you're here now." She had a pain that was worse than any of the others, causing her to yelp in pain. "Niles brushed her hair back and rubbed her belly softly, "Not too much longer Sweet heart I promise."

The doctor picked the perfect moment to come in, "Alright , I'm just going to check your progress, and if you're as far as I think, I can give you that pain medicine." C.C. rolled her eyes, "Wonderful"

Much to her relief, she was going to start the delivery in about fifteen minutes or so, and she got that pain medicine." Niles knew it was starting to work when she suddenly became giggly." She leaned her head back and started laughing, "Mmm, I feel really funny. Hey, don't tell Niles, but I was really sad earlier when he wasn't here. Where is he by the way?" Niles chuckled and grabbed her hand, "I'm right here darling." She looked at him with a look of wonder, but it soon faded. "Ok, but remember, you can't tell Niles." He just shook his head. It was a good thing that it would wear off a bit before the delivery.

Later…

The delivery process was just starting. "Alright , when you feel your next contraction, push with all of your force." C.C. looked genuinely scared as she gripped Niles' hand with all of her strength. He quickly kissed her temple. "Push!" C.C. squeezed Niles' hand until it turned white, "Niles I hate you!" It continued like this for a about an hour.

"Alright , one last push!" C.C. pushed with all of her strength, and thankfully she heard the cry of her beautiful baby. "You did it honey! I am so proud of you and I love you." Niles and C.C. quickly kissed and the doctor cleaned up their baby. "Congratulations on your beautiful baby girl." He handed C.C. the pink bundle, bringing more tears to her eyes. "She's so… so perfect. We did a good job." Niles beamed at his wife and daughter. He was interrupted by a nurse tapping on his shoulder, "Do you have a name for her?" They locked eyes and Niles answered "Olivia Marie Brightmore"

There was a knock on the door and Fran popped her head in the door way. "Can we come in?" Fran, Max, the children, Sylvia, and Stuart visited for hours. C.C. and Niles hadn't spent much time alone with Olivia yet, so they made it short.

Olivia started to cry shortly after they left. "Oh don't cry princess, are you hungry?" C.C. opened her hospital robe and held Olivia in position, holding her up to her nipple. Olivia hungrily sucked and drank her mother's milk.

Niles took in the sight, it was all so new. Ten years ago if someone had told him that one day he would be married to C.C. Babcock and they would have a baby, he would have told them they were insane. Then they had that night of alcohol fueled passion that both tried to deny ever happened. He didn't know that that moment would be the beginning of the end. They became closer, and then they started to date. They got engaged and found out about the baby, drawing them closer and closer. The walls surrounding C.C.'s heart were strong, but he brought them to an end. He couldn't wait to see what the future held for them.

"I love you witch."

"I love you Butler Boy."

They shared a steamy kiss. Olivia was done by now and made herself known. "We love you too Princess."

EPILOGE

"Olivia, you can't throw Daniel out of the castle anymore. If you're the princess, that makes him the prince. He is just as entitled as you." Olivia rolled her eyes, "Fine daddy, but only until mommy and Uncle Max get back." Olivia was a mini C.C. in every way. She had her eyes, hair, ears, lips, chin, and most of all her confidence. A year after Olivia was born; they found out that C.C. was pregnant with Daniel. Now Olivia is five and Daniel is four. C.C. and Max were on their way back from California, and with life changing news.

Olivia's face lit up when the door opened, "Mommy!" she squealed. She ran up to her and jump in her arms. C.C. was so excited to see her babies. "Hello hello Princess! I missed you so much! Where's Daniel?" Daniel ran up and occupied his mother's other arm. He gave her a big kiss on the cheek, "I missed you mommy!" C.C. kissed them both, "I am so happy to see you, but I have to talk to daddy."

C.C. walked into the kitchen to find Niles working on dinner. She walked behind him and wrapped her arms around him. "Hey Butler Boy, we need to talk." Niles looked frightened, "Go ahead." She pulled back and turned him so that he was looking in her eyes. "It looks like we're making some major changes." Niles had been preparing himself for this, "I take it we are moving?" C.C. shook her head, "No, actually that kind of failed… miserably. They hated the sitcom, but we are making a change as a family." Niles was confused, "What?" She smiled at him, "We are going to have another member." He smiled and lifted her up and spun her around. "I love you so much!" C.C. kissed him, "You know you are so lucky that I love you, if not I would not be ok with going through another pregnancy."

Fin


End file.
